I Will Have You
by Dante1444
Summary: Kouga decides that Inuyasha has become to powerful and has a plan to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Yep, another story. I'm going to do my best to knock this one out ASAP or I may never be able to finish it. I'll also be adding my responses to Cave II here so enjoy.

*******

Here is Where it All Starts

The demon warrior stood above the waterfall which concealed his home. And in his hand lay two small fragments of the Shikon no Tama. Not the original two that he once owned; no, those had been taken from him long ago by a fiend known as Naraku.

The two he currently possessed had come from a demon foolish enough to attack the warrior's lands. The youkai told quite a story before he died. He spoke of Naraku and how he had managed to complete the jewel, only to be defeated soon after by a hanyou. Inuyasha.

The wolf grimaced at the name. Inuyasha, the half-breed son of an Inu-daiyoukai and a mortal woman, had destroyed one of the deadliest beings to ever threaten these lands. While he, Kouga the wolf-prince, hadn't even been there.

Everywhere the ookami traveled he heard stories about the mutt. Some said he took a mortal as his mate, while others swore that he had proclaimed himself a daiyoukai and now controls the eastern realm. Even amongst his own pack, the hanyou's name is spoken in reverence.

It made Kouga want to vomit. That cur? A daiyoukai? Never!

It should be Kouga whom his pack reveres, not some dog-turd. It was high time that someone knocked that Inu down a few pegs and he was just the wolf to do it. He would break Inuyasha in such a manner that no one would ever doubt who the better was.

With a howl, Kouga summoned his two closest companions and headed south; he had plans to make.

****

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the well, looking down at the hole which connected his world to Kagome's. Not far off Miroku, his wife Sango, and Shippou were resting and enjoying the sunshine. In all the years that the hanyou had known his friends, he never understood how they could get so distracted from their quest. And arguing about it never helped.

When Kagome mentioned that she needed to go home for a few days to attend OO-ni-var-saty classes, Inuyasha had ranted so much that she threatened to put the beads of subjugation back on him. She was joking, of course, but the Inu got the message and backed off. And now here they were, waiting for her return.

As if on queue, a purple glow flashed briefly at the well's bottom and the young woman form the future appeared. Though a couple of years were nothing to a demon, the human's of Inuyasha's little group had changed somewhat. Kagome especially had filled out; looking confident and ready to take on the world.

"Kagome." Miroku said welcoming her back. "How were your lessons?"

"Great." She replied as Inuyasha helped out of the well. "I'm finished for the week and the next four days are mine. Let's get…wait! I sense jewel shard approaching, fast!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth when a whirlwind appeared and out jumped Kouga.

"Hey," he said smirking. "Been a long time."

"Kouga!?" Cried Kagome rushing to greet her friend. "You've found new jewel shards."

"That's right and now I'm here to *OAF*!" The wolf had been moving to hug the human girl but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"You're here to hand them over!" The hanyou demanded. "The jewel's being dealt with once and for all. Stay out of our way wolf or we'll kill you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began to scold him but Kouga interrupted.

"I couldn't agree more, Inuyasha." And suddenly the entire forest went quiet.

"You….you do?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, after what Naraku did, it's best to just destroy it rather than risk someone else getting their hands on it." Kouga smiled; he surprised them, now to make his offer. "I'll turn over my fragments AFTER I've helped you collect all the others. Deal?"

As the wolf expected, the mutt didn't even consider his request. The hanyou stated that they didn't need his help and that he should turn the shards over right now. Fortunately, the others disagreed.

"Don't be too hasty Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Without my wind tunnel and with Kagome needing to be at home more often, we could use the extra help.

"Are you kidding!?" Asked the Inu. "We can't trust him to be near the jewel."

"Come on, Inuyasha." Piped Sango, rolling her eyes. "Kouga's helped us out many times. And we owe him for not calling him to the final battle with Naraku like we promised."

In the end, Inuyasha relented and Kouga and the newly arrived Ginta and Hakkaku were welcomed into the group. Kouga's heart wore a wicked smile as he walked behind Inuyasha. *You should have kept when you had the chance. Soon I'll have you following me around like a little puppy.*

****

The next few days saw little battle. The two shards they collected had been carried by rather weak demons; they posed no challenge. Kouga used this time to try and establish a relationship with Inuyasha built on something other than rivalry. No easy task as it turned out.

Though cordial, the wolf made no attempt at renewing his pursuit as of Kagome, but still Inuyasha kept him at a distance. Kouga had expected as much. Trust doesn't come easy to a half-breed. Luckily the time he had been waiting for arrived. The night of the new moon.

One thing the ookami couldn't fathom was that on the one night that Inuyasha was most vulnerable it was also the one time the mutt sought solitude. After everyone else drifted off to sleep, the hanyou wondered off. No matter it made Kouga's job easier.

The wolf-prince waited until everyone had fallen into a deep slumber, then he rose and followed the Inu's scent. A few minutes later he found him sitting under a tree looking at the starts. "There you are, Mutt."

The human Inuyasha was startled so badly his entire body leapt off the ground. "Damn it all, Fleabag! What are you doing, sneaking around here?"

"Sorry," replied the wolf, sitting down in front of the boy. "I'm used to you sensing me long before I arrived."

Settling back down, Inuyasha gave Kouga a look. "What do you want?"

"Why don't you trust me?" Kouga asked, trying to sound sincere. "I'm trying to be nice and all but you won't even talk to me. What gives?"

Inuyasha sat up straight before answering. "You ask me that? Most of the time we've known each other you've done nothing but humiliate me. Running over me and calling me dog-turd and all that; why should I trust you?

Kouga thought for a moment, obviously surprised that Inuyasha took all of that personally. "Look, sorry about doing that stuff; it was just to get a rise out of you, Mutt. Besides you clocked me good a couple of times and I'm ok with that."

The hanyou "keh'd" and leaned back against the tree, relaxing a bit.

Kouga continued. "Look we've both save each other's asses more than once and you avenged my comrades by slaying Naraku. I'm not saying we should be family (Kouga noted Inuyasha's flinch at that word) but I think we could be friends. But only if I have your trust and I think I know how to get it."

"Yeah, how?" Asked the hanyou. Inuyasha was surprised at how curious he actually was. Maybe the wolf wasn't just teasing, he sure sounded sincere.

"Go to sleep." Kouga said simply.

"Come again." Replied the Inu.

"Kagome said that you never sleep during the new moon because you're afraid of being attacked." The wolf explained. "I'll prove that I can be trusted by protecting you while you sleep. You know I'm not the kind of guy who will attack a defenseless person, so what do you got to lose?"

"Just my life." Answered Inuyasha dryly. But he paused for a moment then continued. "Fine but if you fall asleep…or leave, I'll rip your tail out come sunrise."

"Deal." Kouga said with a smile.

For a few minutes the two demons looked at each other. Finally Inuyasha turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Kouga watched him for over an hour. Every twitch, his breathing, it all told the wolf that Inuyasha was just pretending to sleep. Then at long last the muscles on the hanyou's face relaxed and his breathing slowed.

Kouga waited a little longer then he made his move. Slowly the wolf crawled over to Inuyasha and settled down just close enough to let the heat of his body draw the mutt to him. Soon enough, the Inu was snuggling against his leg.

*Might as well start getting him use to taking a submissive pose now.* Thought the Ookami and carefully taking Inuyasha's hand, placed it underneath his furry kilt so that it clasped his inner thigh just short of Kouga's lengthy shaft and heavy balls.

Kouga looked at the human, actually finding him a little attractive now that he had a chance to look. *Soon, little pup, you'll be begging for just a taste of me.* And relaxing a little, the alpha-wolf waited for sunrise.

****

The morning had a slight chill to it, but nothing a demon from the northern mountains couldn't handle. The eastern sky had turned a light shade of blue; a sure sign that the sun was about to rise.

Inuyasha had remained close to the wolf the entire night; never once awakening from his deep slumber. His hand was still under the wolf's pelt, though was now gently holding Kouga's cock.

The prince was sorely tempted to allow the mutt to stay that way but his senses told him that Inuyasha was about to wake up. So the wolf slowly moved the hand to a less vulnerable spot above his knee.

Sure enough, Inuyasha's eyes opened not long after and he immediately recoiled upon realizing how close he was to Kouga. "Wha…what are doin' sitting so close to me!?" He yelled.

Instead of responding the wolf pounced onto the human. Forcing Inuyasha onto his back and holding his hands above his head, Kouga laid down on top of him.

"What are you doing!?" Said the struggling male. "I should have known; 'trust' my ass!"

"Calm down, Mutt! I just want to ask you something before the sun rises."

"What?" said Inuyasha still trying to get free.

"When the jewel is complete, will come live with my pack?"

The hanyou was so shocked that he paused in mid-struggle. "Come…What?" he asked again.

Kouga relaxed a little. "Look, I've been listening to Kagome and she keeps going on and on about all the stuff she plans to do back in her world. She's not staying, Mutt. And the humans are going to start having pups any time now. What about you? Planning on living with them in the human village? And when they die and you're no older than you are now, what then?"

"Come to the north." Kouga continued. "You'll be considered family and you'll never be alone again."

Inuyasha wasn't looking at him anymore; his eyes were so sad. It was as if he was understanding for the first time that his days of traveling with his companions were severely numbered.

Then, suddenly, his eyes glowed red and his body pulsed with demonic power. The sun had risen.

The look of sadness vanished and the demon-Inuyasha looked directly at Kouga and for a moment the wolf expected himself to go sailing through the air. But the hanyou simply spoke.

"You gonna get off me, Fleabag?"

Kouga smirked a little. "Only if you promise to think about my offer, Mutt."

Inuyasha smirked back and effortlessly lifted the wolf off his body. He held him in the air like a child and only set the wolf down after he was standing.

"Fine, I'll think about it but you'd better stop calling me 'mutt'."

Kouga cocked his head and leaned so close to Inuyasha their noses touched. "And what will you do if I don't? MUTT!...*choke*…*cough*….ok…Inu…yasha…I can't…breathe."

*****

Hope you like this one. I've finally decided to respond to the enormous requests for Kouga to be seme. I figured that I've put the wolf through a lot over the past year, so I kind of owe him (besides, I tend to believe in karma so you know…).

Please review, they really help.

Pumpkinpi- Thanks for the review.

Midnightsweet- I really don't know about adding more. I'm kind of feel like the story ended but I hope you like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

K, here is the next part. I already have the story figured out in my head but I have no idea how many chapters it's going to take.

*****

After the new moon, Inuyasha and Kouga seemed to get along much better…at least they insulted each other less. During the inevitable battles that came with collecting jewel shards, the pair worked together as if they had been doing it for a lifetime. This enabled the group to gather eight fragments in as many days. Great progress but by the time Kagome had to return home everyone, including Inuyasha, was exhausted.

Luckily with Kagome gone for the next four days meant there would be more than enough time to relax. And it also meant that Kouga could execute the next part of his plans for the hanyou.

The wolf had realized in the course of his planning that making Inuyasha submit to him wouldn't be as easy physically defeating an enemy. Not that it would be easy to best Inuyasha in combat. Kouga would never admit it but even with jewel shards, he was no match for the hanyou. Even if he could, Inuyasha would never roll over; the mutt would never give up.

No, the breaking had to be subtle so that when Inuyasha finally gave up his role as an alpha and a seme, it was because he could see no other choice. He would submit out of fear of losing Kouga and the pack.

A DAY AT THE HOT SPRINGS

Inuyasha had never been so happy to see the hot steamy water. Though he would never show it, that last battle had really worn him out. Some sort of pig demon had gotten used a shikon shard to turn its hide into an unbreakable armor and it took nearly a day to kill it. Now that Miroku, Sango and Shippou had had their turns in the pool; he and the wolves could enjoy the soothing baths.

The hanyou sat at the water's edge, letting the world melt away. He thought nothing to could disturb him now…he was wrong. One minute all had been quiet and the next a large splash of hot water hit him in the face.

Rubbing the liquid from his eyes he saw Ginta and Hakkaku fighting. Or they were rather wrestling in the water; each trying to dunk the other while laughing and hugging. "What are you two doing?" he asked but it was Kouga who answered.

"They're playing." He explained coming up behind the hanyou. "Haven't you ever 'played' with another demon?"

"You mean like a game?" Responded the Inu trying to understand. "I tried Shippou's toys once but…"

"No, no that type of play. It's away for demons to bond and become allies. There are many kinds of play. Some demons drink, others feast or hold huge parties. Us, wolves, like to be a little more physical. I guess being mu…er…hanyou means that you never had the chance, huh?"

Inuyasha watched the two naked wolves with a bit of envy but tried not to show it. "Yeah, well, I guess it's so terrible to be me."

The hanyou moved to return to his spot in the pool but Kouga had other ideas. "Well it's never to late to start playing. Here let me get you started." And with that Kouga slapped Inuyasha on the ass, hard.

Inuyasha was so shocked that when he whirled around to confront the wolf-prince, he left his butt open to another attack; this time by Ginta and Hakkaku. They each took a buttock, smacking hard enough to leave red handprints on the pale skin. Again Inuyasha spun around to protect his backside, only this time he was tackled by the three ookami.

What happened next would have utterly confused any mortal how had happened to be passing by at that exact moment. Four seasoned youkai-warriors turned children, rolling around in the hot springs; whopping, yelling and laughing as they 'attacked' each other. Kouga had never seen Inuyasha wear such a big smile.

Time for a little change.

While distracting the hanyou, Kouga signaled his wolves. Ginta and Hakkaku backed away a little and started kissing; it only took a second for Inuyasha to notice.

"Wha…what are they doing?" He asked unable to look away.

"They're still playing, pup, just getting a little closer." Answered Kouga, stepping up behind the hanyou. "It's only natural, being a part of a pack and all. We have no secrets and we take care of one another. We may tease and call each other names, but we're family and we do everything together."

The ookami-prince had to hand it to his two companions; they played their part well; Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of them. "Keep watching them; they like an audience."

Hakkaku was now massaging his and his pack-brother's cocks while Ginta was toying with the spiky-hair wolf's nipples. It had been a long time since they had the opportunity to enjoy each other's bodies and they intended to make the most of it. Soon Hakkaku found Ginta's tight little hole and began to rub it; letting the warm water of the spring loosen it up.

"This can't be right." Inuyasha whispered. "They can't just do…that kind of stuff."

"You really have lived too long amongst humans." Kouga whispered back, he was so close now that his breath tickled the shorter demons ears. "It's natural and once it's been done, it forms a connection deeper than any other. Come on, we'll show you." And with that, the two aroused wolves separated and approached the Inu.

This was happening too fast for Inuyasha. He was just getting use to the whole idea of playing but now they wanted to things he was ashamed to say that had never done with anyone. He took a step back, trying to delay Ginta's and Hakkaku's approach but all he did was walk into Kouga's awaiting hands.

The wolf palmed his ass, gently massaging the twin mounds. "Wait…I need to think. I'm not sure…AH!" Kouga stopped him latching onto his neck and lustfully nipping and sucking on the tender flesh.

"Ssssshhhh, it's going to be okay pup. Just do as I say and I'll be good to you." The wolf said knowing the hanyou would think that he was only speaking about right now.

With Inuyasha focused on Kouga's ministrations, Ginta took the last few steps and pressed his body up against the hanyou. "Lift you head up, Inuyasha." Kouga said. "Allow Ginta to lick your chin."

Wordlessly, the Inu complied and almost immediately felt a warm, soft tongue run his jaw; once, twice, and then a third time. On the fourth swipe, the wolf caught Inuyasha's lower lip and for a brief moment their tongues connected. Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat; it was such a small thing but the taste and feel of another's tongue touching his own…so erotic.

Then Ginta started to move downward, lapping the hanyou's neck and nipping his collarbone. Finding a pair of hard little nubs on his chest, Ginta took one into his mouth while Hakkaku took the other. Together they sucked, bit and pulled on the nipples; making Inuyasha scream. The poor Inu had no idea that anything could feel so good. From the attention they gave his chest, to the hands caressing his bottom and the hands that had just found his hard cock; his mind had shut down, all he could do was feel.

Kouga released his hold on the hanyou's neck; he could see a dark purple bruise beginning to form. He knew that it wouldn't be there for long, Inuyasha healed so quickly, but he was pleased beyond words that he had managed to leave some kind of mark.

Encouraging Inuyasha to lay back so that he was floating on the water's surface; the ookami spoke in a sultry voice. "Open your eyes, my little pup. See what you've done to them."

Inuyasha turned to stare at Kouga but a "yelp" drew his attention and he looked at the two wolves in front of him just in time to see Hakkaku slide into Ginta. The seme wolf gentle pushed in and out of the tight hole; allowing the uke's moans to set his rhythm.

"Aren't they beautiful, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked. "They are doing this for you. So you can see what it's like to be part of the pack. All the love and passion that exists between each and every one of us. You can have it too; if you surrender to m…it." Leaving one hand on the hanyou's ass, he reached around and began squeezing and rubbing Inuyasha's hard cock; giving him quite the hand job.

Hakkaku's hands were now possessively running over his brother's body; he loved the way Ginta always responded to touch. Even as wolflings, Ginta was always trying to wrestle or hug someone.

A moan from Inuyasha, reminded Hakkaku about why Kouga had had them play in the first place. To officially make Inuyasha a member of their tribe. Before they started, the wolf had expressed doubts that the hanyou would take part of such intimate acts but seeing Inuyasha withering under Kouga's masterful hands proved him wrong. Giving Ginta's ear a lick, the spiky-haired demon suggested that he bend over and give the Inu some attention as well.

The uke wolf complied, leaning over far enough so that the hanyou's delicious looking cock was mere inches from his mouth. Kouga nodded in approval and grasping the lengthy member at its base, pointed it skyward. And in one go, Ginta took it into his throat.

Inuyasha's body tensed in surprise and had it not been for the wolf-prince would have probably sand down to the bottom of the spring. Never had he experienced things like this; the wolf's mouth and throat were molded around his cock; he nearly came right there. "Ko…Kouga, he shouldn't…I think I'm about to…" His already crimson body darkened with the humiliation of admitting that he was about to release.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. Ginta want you to; we all do." Kouga placed both his hands back onto the hanyou's rear. Spreading the two muscular globes, he watched the hanyou inhale sharply as the near scalding water met his tight hole. It would be so easy to take Inuyasha now. The mutt was so horned up right now that he'd probably let it happen. But Kouga stopped himself; when he finally mounted Inuyasha it would be to permanently mark him as a uke. The hanyou would willingly submit to him in all things and never seek to reclaim the role as an alpha male.

Just as the ookami-prince placed a finger at Inuyasha's portal and gave it a little rub; the Inu came. He grabbed Ginta's head and almost violently began to thrust in and out. He bucked and thrashed; splashing everyone with waves of water. He had never cum so hard in his life.

Whether it was from the heat, the over-stimulation from the wolves, or a combination of the two; once the half-breed finished, his breathing became shallow and his eyes closed. Inuyasha had lost consciousness.

The moment Kouga had been hoping for. Gathering the hanyou in his arms, he carried him out of the water. Hakkaku reluctantly pulled out of Ginta while his pack-brother gave him a quick kiss, wanting to share the wonderful taste of Inuyasha's release. They then quickly followed after their alpha, knowing that it was time to mark the Inu as one of their own.

Kouga placed Inuyasha face up on the soft grass and laying down on top of him began to hump the hanyou's body. They were so close that the wolf's warm breath washed over the Inu's face and the wolf's cock was sandwiched between their stomachs; provided all the friction needed. In his mind, Kouga imagined a fully aware Inuyasha underneath him. His eyes cast downward in submission, his legs spread wide inviting Kouga to use the hanyou for his own pleasure.

Sure enough, the little fantasy pushed the alpha over the edge and he held Inuyasha tightly as he sprayed the mutt with his seed. Once sated the wolf collapsed, his lips were touching the hanyou's. His instincts were telling him to go for it; complete the kiss and stick his tongue inside the warm maw. But again he stopped himself. This wasn't about love; this was about marking what would soon be his.

Lifting himself up, Kouga started to rub his seed over Inuyasha's body. Being sure to pay extra attention to the hanyou's cock and balls; he also made sure to place his scent between his buttocks, massaging the little hole. He then rolled away and had Ginta and Hakkaku take their turns.

Soon Inuyasha was covered nearly head to toe with wolf-demon cum, his skin would be a little sticky when he woke up but it didn't matter. Kouga ran his nose along the length of his body and was pleased with their job. Barely a trace of the hanyou's own scent could be detected. Any passerby with a decent nose would only smell wolf.

Turning the Inu on his side, the wolf-prince pressed up against the front of his body and placed the hanyou's head against his chest, just as any submissive should be when allowed to sleep next to their alpha. The hanyou wasn't at that point yet but he had taken his first steps. With a twitch of his head, Ginta and Hakkaku took up similar positions on either side; also taking the opportunity to rub their bodies against Inuyasha.

Smiling, Kouga took the last drop of cum hanging from his spent dick and wiped over Inuyasha's lips and whispered softly into the hanyou's ears.

"Welcome to the pack…little brother."

****

The next morning came as quite a shock to Inuyasha. Over the past few days he had become use to the scent of wolf permeating the air whenever he woke. But this morning was different; it was as though he were surrounded by wolves.

It wasn't until he yawned and his tongue accidentally ran down Kouga's right pectoral that the Inu regained full consciousness. He was indeed surrounded by wolves, naked wolves; naked wolves pressing their bodies against his and rubbing their faces in very private areas.

The half-demon began twisting and turning; trying to disentangle himself from the ookamis' arms and legs. He was only partially successful, but he did manage to wake everyone up.

"Wha…whas goin' on?" The groggy Kouga moaned, trying to figure out why he was holding onto a wild boar. Then he remembered; yesterday had been a very good day.

Inuyasha finally managed to crawl away form them. "What's with you guys, getting all close?" The hanyou paused, sniffing the air and touching his skin. "And why am I sticky all over?"

"We made you a member of the pack, Inuyasha." Kouga said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "So we had to place our scent on you. We held you while we slept and rubbed our…essence on you."

The hanyou paled. "Your…? You mean this is your…?" When a look from each wolf confirmed his fears, Inuyasha marched back to the edge of the hot spring and began washing his arms. "I said I'd think about coming to live with your pack! THINK about! I can't believe you did this!"

Kouga jumped to his feet and made to stop Inuyasha, fearing that his plans were no ruined, but Ginta and Hakkaku got there first.

"Stop, Inuyasha." They said together, trying to pull the Inu away from the water. "It's got to stay on for at least a day so the scent mingles with your own permanently. Then you'll be considered kin to the entire tribe."

The half-youkai shook them off. "What makes you think that's what I want? I don't need anyone telling me where to live!"

Ginta put on the face of pure innocence. "Nobody's saying that you have to live with the pack. We just want you to know that you have a home with us. Didn't we make you feel good?"

Inuyasha couldn't deny that they made him feel good. Truth was a piece of him always longed to be accepted by other demons and what the wolves were offering seemed too good to be true. A real home where he wouldn't be alone and his friends wouldn't be in danger for simply knowing him.

Taking a deep breath, he relented. "Do you have to mark me the same way as you did before?"

Kouga would have loved another opportunity to hump the hanyou but he decided not to risk it. "There's another way." And taking one of Inuyasha's freshly washed hands, he began to lick it.

Ginta and Hakkaku embraced the hanyou; using their naked bodies to place their scents on him again. Inuyasha's heart fluttered with embarrassment but he didn't stop them.

Kouga smiled when he saw the Inu blush and taking one of the clawed digits into his mouth, he sucked on it and coiled his tongue around it. It came as no surprise that Inuyasha's member started to swell. He shifted his body and hoped no one noticed. Someone did.

"After what we did together yesterday, there's no need to hide your arousal from us, Inuyasha." Hakkaku said taking the hanyou's member in hand and jerking it steadily. "We're brothers now and we take care of each other."

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to cum. His legs shook and he knees gave out as stream after stream of ropey semen hit the ground; luckily Ginta and Hakkaku were there to keep him from falling.

The re-scenting completed, the ookami-demons helped their newest tribe member dress and made their way back to the human village to await Kagome's return. Kouga could have kissed both Ginta and Hakkaku; they played their parts perfectly.

The alpha had told the two that he wanted to have Inuyasha join the pack but he had lied about how far he was planning to take the hanyou's submission. He felt guilty about the deception but he knew they'd never have willingly gone along with it. By the time they figured it out now, the deed would already be done and it would be too late.

*****

Ok there's part 2. I hope this is a little believable. I'm finding it really hard to imagine Inuyasha as a submissive; for some reason it's not come naturally to me. I have a feeling that it would have been easier to write a story where Kouga just offers to let Inuyasha join his pack, he accepts and ends up resulting in fuckings a plenty. But I am trying my best. Keep reviewing; your advice gives me naughty ideas.

Kuragari- Yep, Kouga had a plan and if I can figure out how to put it from my brain on to paper, I'll keep writing as much as I can.

Sessinu4ever- I aim to be original!

Acr1228- It did seem a bit easy to me too after I wrote it but it kind of works. Inuyasha and Kouga worked well together and they did trust each other (when they shouting threats). They both knew it too; Kouga just needed to get it out in the open. I thought about doing the really hurt bit and all I can say is; wait for the next chapter. 

Casey- Yeah Kouga is being sneaky and manipulative. Many stories in which one of them is broken usually happens quick and obvious and I really don't think that would work on Inuyasha or Kouga.

Kougalover- Sexy? Wow, I didn't even get to the "good" parts. How about this chapter?

Cave II review

Seira- You have a good eye. I didn't even know they'd end up mated until I typed it out. Seriously, it was like I was channeling a horny Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok part there here we go.

Before we start I thought I'd explain a little about what's going on since I'm breezing through this. There is a difference between being a uke and submitting, I'm explaining it here but if you want to figure it out on your own or if you're worried about a little spoilage then skip the next two paragraphs. You won't miss anything it will all in the story as well. What follows is just the more condensed version.

A uke is just a demon who is naturally subservient (I would use submissive but that might be confusing) to a dominant male or female (yes there are seme females). He or she is still has the same rights and privileges in the pack but would normally never be expected to be any kind of leader. It may not be clear but again I've made Ginta a uke and Hakkaku a seme (thought not mated). They work, interact, and treat each other as equals, but if they were to 'play' it would be pretty obvious who would ended up on top sooner or later. A seme has a more assertive personality but at its core, just wants to protect its mate.

Submitting, or breaking, is different. The breakee would be docile; pretty much pet-like (read The Choices We Make) and would be almost slavish to the breaker. This is what Kouga feels needs to be done to Inuyasha. He'll allow Inuyasha to live his own life after it's done because after he's broken he'll never have the will to challenge the wolf-prince.

Kouga is really using Inuyasha's naiveté and personal 'demons' against him and its working.

****8

After the encounter at the hot springs, the humans of Inuyasha's group noticed a change in the hanyou's attitude. Though he tried to remain aloft and serious all the time; he couldn't help but laugh at the crazy antics his new brothers kept getting into.

Ginta and Hakkaku kept running up to give him a quick sniff and a lick, then backing off before Inuyasha could get his hands on them. They continuously invited him to wrestle or spar despite the fact that he could easily knock them senseless.

It felt like a weight from Inuyasha's heart had been lifted for the first time in a very long time.

The first day after Kagome's return was quite entertaining. The miko's senses led them to a human village of all places. Upon arriving an old man rushed out to meet them and all but begged them to take his shard of the Shikon no Tama.

Apparently the old geezer had found the shard while working in a field and when he realized what it was, rushed to the center of the village and proclaimed himself headmaster. He then demanded that the people build him a much larger house and that all the young women shall now bed with him. His wife, a large, overbearing beast of a woman, changed his mind it seems by repeatedly beating him with a broom handle.

So the group stayed the night in the village and set out again the next morning. The next day, however, was very different. The group came upon what Kagome called 'the mother-load'. Ten jewel shards in a single location.

It was like battling Naraku again. The jewels had been taken by some kind of plant demon; which kept them deep under the ground making them nearly impossible to get to. Every time one of the group tried to get close, a vine or root would shoot from the group at blinding speed. Only Inuyasha's and Kouga's speed prevented their companions from being skewered. Not without consequences though.

By the time the demon had finally been brought down Inuyasha could barely stand. His clothing was drenched in his own blood; originating from a fist-sized hole in his belly and numerous other wounds. Sango offered the use of Kirara to carry him back to the relative safety of the forest but Kouga insisted on doing it himself.

As usual, Inuyasha complained about being fussed over the whole time.

"Will you leave me alone!?" He shouted as Kagome fixed the last bandage around his leg. "These wounds are nothing; I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"You won't be 'fine' if you keep moving around!" The frustrated girl responded. "You nearly died today and you need to rest! Honestly, you get this way every time; pushing everyone away like it's a sign of weakness. I wish…hey! Where are you going?"

The Inu had and grabbed his newly cleaned hitoe and began limping away. "Just back off, I want to be alone."

Kagome stood to go after him but Kouga stopped her. "I'll go."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked giving the wolf a suspicious look. "Please don't fight; he really does need to rest."

"Don't worry, Kagome. I have no intention of fighting; I just think it's time he yelled at someone else." Taking a moment to wave off Ginta and Hakkaku; the wolf-prince followed the hanyou's scent deeper into the woods. He took a slow pace wanting the mutt to get as far from the others as possible.

When he finally did catch up, Kouga saw that Inuyasha had managed to dress himself and was now trying to lower himself to the ground without causing anymore pain. The wolf came up behind him and gently propped the hanyou up against a tree.

The Inu showed his appreciation in the usual way. "Your hearing damaged, Fleabag?" He said in an angry voice. "I said that I wanted to be left alone!"

"I know what you wanted but I think I know what you need, Pup." Responded the ookami as he took a seat next to the hanyou.

"Keh! Says you! And what did I say about you callin' me names?"

Kouga scooted a little closer to the hanyou. "Come on, Inuyasha. It's not like I'm calling you something bad. You call me 'fleabag' and 'scrawny' all the time. Tell you what; I'll only call you 'pup' when we're alone."

When Inuyasha didn't respond, the alpha-wolf considered it a small success and let silence fill the air before continuing.

"I know why you push people away when you get hurt. I figured out your secret."

He winced as he tried to turn his body to face Kouga. "I don't know what you're talking about; I ain't got a secr-."

Kouga leaned close and whispered; "You secretly want someone to take care of you."

If the hanyou was ever to overreact to something, it was now. He rose to his knees shouting. "That's a lie! I can do fine on my own. I don't need anybody!" The weakened Inu even tried to take a swing at Kouga; which the wolf caught with ease.

Kouga pulled the Inu to him even as the hanyou struggled to overcome his own broken body. "I'm not saying your weak, Pup. Letting others take care of you isn't a weakness; especially for you. The life you've had, I can almost see the need in your eyes. You were always so lonely; wanting to be accepted by someone, anyone, and never getting it. It's no surprise that there's a part of you that wishes for someone to hold you, promise that everything would be ok and make you feel safe."

The hanyou gave him a meek 'shut up' but ceased trying to pull away.

"It scares you; makes you afraid that you're becoming weak and can be terrifying for a half-breed. And that's why you push people away, isn't it?" Inuyasha didn't respond but he let his head rest on Kouga's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll never tell. And when you come to the north, you'll see what you've been missing. But you must never push your pack away, if you won't let your friends be there for you, they won't expect you to be there for them."

Carefully, the ookami released his hold on Inuyasha. "Thanks wolf, but I'm still not ready to go back and face the others…I need to think."

Kouga gave the pup his trademarked grin "Let's rest here tonight and we can go back in the morning."

The hanyou didn't argue about the 'we' business. He settled down and closed his eyes but opened them again when he felt Kouga untying his clothes. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to get tangled with these things tied so tightly; one good turn and you'll start bleeding again." Kouga was dancing on the inside; Inuyasha made no attempt at stopping him. The wolf loosened the hitoe and pulled it open; exposing the hanyou's bandaged chest. He then undid the obi and pulled Inuyasha's hakama away from his waist; the wolf took a quick peek at the hanyou's limp member then placed the loosened material back down. "There, now you'll be more comfortable."

The Inu almost immediately feel asleep; he wouldn't be fully healed by morning but proper rest would do wonders for him. Kouga was about to reach over and reposition the hanyou in same submissive position he had placed Inuyasha in during the new moon. But he stopped when the pup did it himself.

Kouga watched as the sleeping Inuyasha snuggled up against his leg and tenderly grasped his inner thigh. The wolf was delighted and he guided the hand a little high; this time coming to rest completely on his cock.

The alpha-wolf couldn't resist stroking the hanyou's thick locks. *Just a few more steps and you'll have given yourself to me completely, my little uke. And you'll never try to leave; your own fear won't let you.*

The wolf went to sleep content that night.

*****8

Inuyasha woke the next morning feeling tremendously better; both physically, now that he had time to heal, and emotionally after his little chat with Kouga.

His mirth came to an abrupt end when the last of the sleep left his mind and he found himself curled up against the wolf's thigh. Worse yet, his right hand had somehow ended up holding the ookami's cock.

Humiliated, the Inu carefully inched away from Kouga and then quickly stood up, intended to get back to camp as fast as possible. With any luck Kouga would never find out about this.

Unfortunately, he forgot about the ookami loosening his clothes last night and as soon as he straightened, his hakama ended up pooled around his ankles; causing him to trip. Falling forward, he made a last ditch effort to prevent himself from plowing face first into the ground. Pitching back he over-corrected and landed right in Kouga's lap.

"UFF! What the…?" The wolf was so suddenly pulled from a sound sleep that he instinctively wrapped his powerful arms around his would-be attacker. It was only when he realized that he was holding a half-naked Inuyasha that he relaxed. Well, this is one helluva way to be woken-up. Morning Inuyasha!"

"Morning to you too, wolf." Came a sarcastic reply as the Inu wiggled in Kouga's arms. "Will you let go of me?"

"Let me check your wounds first; sit still." The ookami's hands floated over the hanyou's ribs and stomach; giving them a good squeeze and he watched as Inuyasha tensed and inhaled sharply. "Still not healed, thought so."

He traveled downward to the mutt's injured thigh, finding it just as tender as the other wounds. Then Kouga found something else. "Hey, what do we have here?" He said encircling his hand around the Inu's morning wood. "If you wanted to play, pup, all you had to do was say so."

"But I did-*GASP*!" Inuyasha lost the ability to form words the moment Kouga began simultaneously jerking his cock and sucking his neck. *Damn, why do I have so sensitive right there?* He wondered.

The prince sucked on the pale flesh in his mouth with all his strength while at the same time enjoying the sensation of Inuyasha's warm pre-cum as it coated his hand. He wanted to leave another mark on his little hanyou's neck; knowing that Ginta and Hakkaku would get a real kick out it when they saw it.

Sooner than either of them expected, Inuyasha's body spasmed and the Inu emptied himself into Kouga's waiting hand. "Wow, pup, take a look at this." The wolf said holding up his cum-covered arm. "You must have been pretty pent up; I can see that we're going to have to play more often." And much to the embarrassed half-breeds surprise, Kouga began to lick himself clean.

"Mmmmm, Ginta was right about you, pup. You taste delicious." Kouga said as he lapped the cooling seed from his skin while the wide-eyed hanyou watched.

Once he had finished his meal, the wolf replaced his arms around Inuyasha's arms and chest. "Now that I've helped you with your 'problem', are you going to help me with mine?" Kouga pressed his erection against the Inu's bare bottom.

"Well…I mean…that is…" Inuyasha stuttered. He couldn't think straight. For some reason, he really wanted to put his hands back under Kouga's pelt; maybe even more than his just hands. Maybe it was due to the close bond he now shared with the wolf; whatever it was, Inuyasha really wanted to please him. He turned and looked into the ookami's eyes and for the first time noticed just how handsome he was. Inuyasha could almost…

Then suddenly a far off voice destroyed the moment.

"Inuyasha! Kouga!" Kagome yelled at the top of her voice.

Inuyasha scrambled to get out of the wolf's hold but Kouga tightened his grip. "Let go, they'll be here any minute!"

"Not until you promise to pay me back later." Kouga couldn't help it. He was having a lot of fun, teasing the hanyou. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Fine, I'll pay you back!" The exasperated Inuyasha answered; he really didn't want the others to see him like this. "Now LET GO!" Inuyasha summoned what strength he had recovered; preparing to break the ookami's hold (and an arm or two if necessary), but before he could do anything, Kouga released him and helped him stand up.

Kouga knelt behind the pup and helped pull up his hakama but not before taking a good long stare at the firm ass he had so recently fondled at the hot springs. It took all his willpower not to give the twin mounds a squeeze as he stood up.

Inuyasha had just barely managed to finish dressing when Miroku and Sango broke through the foliage.

"There you two are. We were getting worried." The demon slayer said.

"Kagome has started preparing the morning meal; are you going to join us?" Added the monk.

"You go on, Inuyasha. I'm going to scout ahead and see what's further down the road we're traveling." Kouga gave Inuyasha a quick smile. "Besides, I've already eaten."

"You have?" Questioned Sango. "What did you eat?"

"Oh just something that feel into my lap." And giving mortified hanyou's bottom a quick pat, sped away.

*****8

The group rested for awhile longer before setting out again. And Inuyasha was forced to endure the winks and little teases by Ginta and Hakkaku when the pair noticed the hickey on his neck.

Normally Inuyasha would have pounded them for making fun of him but to his own surprise, he actually found it kind of nice. Like it was ok because they were brothers now and the two wolves probably wore a mark like this many times. The hanyou's biggest problem came from Kouga. The wolf kept giving him hungry looks; as if he were continuously reminding the Inu about his promise to 'pay him back'.

Inuyasha knew that he should but the whole thought of willingly pleasuring another guy still made his heart hammer in his chest. In the end he decided tell the wolf that he just couldn't do it and if worse came to worse, he'd just spend the night avoiding Kouga until the ookami gave up.

A few hours later, night came and the group of demons and humans set up camp. Meals were made and conservations were had; eventually everyone drifted off to sleep…everyone but two that it.

When they were sure that everyone else was slumbering, Kouga and Inuyasha rose and faced each other. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Look wo-Kouga. I can't do it. I'm just not ready…to do that for you. I'm sorry; maybe another time." He whispered; hoping to convince the ookami to let him off the hook.

Kouga had been prepared for this and he probably should have accepted the hanyou's excuse. Problem was, he was enjoying teasing the pup way too much. Which is probably why he couldn't let it go.

"Oh that's real convenient." He whispered back in an accusatory voice. "It's ok for me to do it or for Ginta and Hakkaku to spend themselves pleasuring you. But when you're called on to return the favor, suddenly it's not right. I thought you were an honorable man."

The remark was like a slap in the face for Inuyasha. The one thing he always had was his word, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't right. He needed time. "Okay, I'll do it." He said figuring that he could just spend the night playing 'cat and mouse' with the wolf and then swear to fulfill his debt later; when he was ready.

"Well? Aren't you going into the woods?" The Inu asked when Kouga didn't move. "I'll follow in a moment."

"Nope." The wolf said with a serious tone. "I want you to do it here."

"What!?" Inuyasha replied almost too loudly. "We can't! Someone will see us!"

The ookami-prince marched right up to the hanyou before responding. "It's the only way I know you'll do it. You already tried backing out. How do I know that you won't try spending the entire night avoiding me?"

Inuyasha cursed inwardly. Kouga had guessed his plan. "We can't do it here. If Kagome or the other humans see me they'll…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. What would the others think of him if they saw him pleasuring the wolf?

"Well, I gotta have assurances that you won't run off." He thought for a moment, and then grinned when an idea popped into his head. "I know; your clothes, give them to me."

"Are you crazy!?" Whispered the hanyou. "Why?"

"So I know you'll follow me; if you don't then you'll have to explain to everyone how you ended up naked. Come on, not like you have anything to hide from me."

Inuyasha scowled at the remark. He couldn't believe he was doing any of this, but he shed his hitoe and undershirt and tossed it to the ookami. Kouga caught the material but held his hand out expectantly.

"Bottoms too." He said.

The hanyou went wide-eyed. The wolf actually expected him to strip completely in front of everyone?! "Come on, you gotta leave me with something."

"Sure, pup, you can keep your sword. Better hurry up and decide." The teasing Kouga said. "I think Shippou's about to wake up and you know he'll ask questions."

Swallowing the hanyou quickly removed his hakama and gave it to Kouga; then waited.

The alpha-wolf stared at Inuyasha as the pup held the Tessaiga in front of him in an unsuccessful attempt to cover himself. He let the hanyou squirm for a full minute before taking off at a full sprint; wishing that he could run backwards so he could see the clothes-less Inu scramble to keep up with him.

When he finally came to a stop, Kouga had just enough time to hide Inuyasha's clothing under a nearby bush before the hanyou arrived.

"Where's my stuff?" The panting Inu asked.

"Don't worry about them. Here, help me get out of my armor." Answered the ookami.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to deck the wolf but instead he assisted the wolf undress. And by assist, it meant that Kouga stood there while Inuyasha removed his furs and armor. When he tried to pull off the kilt, it refused to budge and Kouga pressed his body against Inuyasha's.

"There's a tie in the back. Just under my tail." He said.

Being so near the ookami, Inuyasha was forced to reach around and fumble with the knot while the wolf looked into his eyes. Finally the cloth gave way and Inuyasha felt Kouga's cock resting against his own. The hanyou glanced down, taking his first good look at the wolf's member.

They were relatively the same size, though Kouga's looked a thicker. And his balls looked swollen and full.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Kouga said, drawing the Inu's attention back to his face. "I know you're nervous, just do as I say and I promise you'll enjoy it too. Now take it in your hand."

The hanyou complied, wrapping the familiar feeling organ in his hand; it almost immediately began to enlarge.

"Good, now lightly squeeze and stroke it." Kouga continued never breaking eye contact with his puppy.

Inuyasha's hands glided over the hot skin; realizing that this was his doing. He was exciting the wolf; he was making the wolf desire him. The Inu couldn't explain it but that thought aroused him.

"Now place your thumb at the tip and rub it." Kouga commanded.

As soon as the half-youkai did this, he felt a stream of pre-cum leak onto his palm.

"Now spread the liquid all over my length. Oh that feels so good, Inuyasha." Kouga began to thrust his hips a little as more pre-cum ejected from his dick. "Please, pup, suck on my chest like Ginta and Hakkaku did to you."

Breaking their stare, the Inu looked at one of Kouga's nipples. It was hard and standing straight out; bending down Inuyasha parted his lips and took the nub between his teeth.

"Ah! Not so hard, just suck and wash your tongue over it." The wolf was now pushing his member in and out of the Inu's hand. He was perfectly willing to continue until he came, then he felt Inuyasha's hard cock on his leg. And he wondered, could he take this just a little bit further?

Easing the hanyou off his nipple and stepping back he looked at the future uke. He made his gamble. "I want your mouth on me."

For a moment Inuyasha looked confused, but understanding dawned on his face and for a moment he looked nervous. Then he took a deep breath and nodded. He watched as Kouga walked over to a nearby tree and sat down against it. Spreading his leg invitingly and using a hand to wag his ridged cock in the hanyou's direction, he waited for Inuyasha to come to him.

The white-haired Inu knelt between his legs and pressed the leaking cock between his lips. And slowly took it into his mouth. It was barely half way in when he started to gag.

Kouga stroked his fuzzy ears as he spoke. "Just hold it there for a bit. Allow your throat to relax before you take the rest."

It took several minutes but eventually Inuyasha took the thick rod down his throat. He tried to pull back but Kouga stopped him.

"Let it stay there until you are used to breathing around it. That way, you'll get used to it and you won't gag when you start sucking." The wolf held Inuyasha against his crotch for a time, enjoying the feeling of the pup's chin resting on his balls. Then finally he allowed the hanyou to orally pleasure him.

Inuyasha sucked as best he could, remembering how Ginta had done it to him. He bobbed his head up and down and found that Kouga was right; his throat didn't close up at all, making it easier. Then the wolf made a final request.

"Jerk yourself, pup. I know you're aroused." His voice thick with lust. "But watch your rhythm; I want us to release together."

It didn't take long; they were both more than ready. Grabbing the hanyou's head, Kouga forced his cock all the way in and, not giving Inuyasha a choice, shot his seed directly into his stomach. The wolf came so hard that his body arched off the ground and he was only barely aware of Inuyasha's seed spraying the ground beneath them. With his last ounce of strength, he pulled back and released the last of his ample load into the Inu's mouth.

Resting against the smooth bark of the tree, the prince gave a little shutter when his now limp cock fell from Inuyasha's mouth. "That was great, Puppy. You should-." The rest of Kouga's banter died on his lips when he saw the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha was red and he refused to meet the ookami's gaze. Clearly he was upset and Kouga now realized that he had gone too far. The hanyou had said that he wasn't ready and yet Kouga still manipulated him into doing it. Worse, he had forced Inuyasha to strip in the middle of camp and then chase him naked through the forest. Then Kouga topped it all off by having him take his dick into his mouth…And now the wolf was about to start teasing him again.

"Just give me my clothes back, Fleabag. I kept my word and paid you back." The Inu-hanyou said coldly.

Kouga reached under the nearby shrub and pulled the red kimono out. And when the Inu reached for it, the wolf pulled him into a tight hug and in his most sincere voice…

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You said that you didn't want to and I ignored you. Then I teased you just to get you riled up. I shouldn't have done those things.

The hanyou pulled away from him. "Yeah, fine."

"No, I'm serious. Look, you're part of my tribe now and when you said 'no' I should have backed off. And I swear the next time I will listen…If there will be a next time."

Inuyasha looked directly at him and it was then Kouga noticed a bit of his cum resting in the corner of the hanyou's mouth. "You got a little of my...er…" And taking his thumb, wiped the substance away; only to be surprised when Inuyasha grabbed his hand and licked the clawed digit.

"You taste pretty good too, ya scrawny-wolf." Inuyasha said with a grin.

Kouga laughed, knowing that he had been forgiven. Seizing the pup's hitoe, he spread it over Inuyasha's back, making a makeshift blanket. "Let's sleep here."

"Here?" Responded Inuyasha. He was, after all, lying between Kouga's legs with his pert little bottom peaking of his robes and their cocks were squashed together. "Wha…What about the others?"

"By the time they find us tomorrow morning, we'll be awake. Besides, you should get used to sleeping with others. During the winters, it's the only way to stay warm at night."

"Bet you all don't sleep naked…do you?"

The ookami grinned and gave the hanyou's nose an affectionate lick. "Best way to share heat is to not have any barriers between you and the body you're sharing a bed with." Wrapping one arm across Inuyasha's back, Kouga persuaded the mutt to rest his head on his chest. And with the other, he placed his hand on the crack of the hanyou's butt; becoming delighted when Inuyasha didn't protest. It wasn't long before he felt shallow breathes blow over his skin; the Inu slept.

*****8

Though appearing otherwise, sleep didn't come easy to the wolf-prince. He kept thinking about the promise he had made about backing off whenever Inuyasha said to. It didn't escape him that this might interfere with his plans to dominate the Inu.

When the final breaking takes place, what if Inuyasha asks him to stop? Would he? Or would he disregard his own word?

Kouga mentally shook away these worries. They didn't matter. The pup was almost past the point of being able to reject him now. No, Inuyasha would come to live in the ookami's tribe. He would join hunting parties and defend the den from outside threats. He would love and be loved by all; Inuyasha would never leave. But before any of that could happen, the Inu would first willingly offer his submission to his recognized alpha. And Kouga would accept it and reduce the half-breed to his right place as a uke. After that...the wolf couldn't say.

Inuyasha maybe a hanyou but he was powerful; he should breed, or rather be bred. Perhaps one of the other semes would…Again Kouga mentally shook his thoughts. A part of him hated what he was doing. Using Inuyasha's ignorance about being a demon, preying on his fears to strengthen the bonding they now shared. It was dishonorable but it had to be done. The mutt had become too powerful, too much of a danger; he had to be broken.

What came after, Kouga would leave to fate. At least this way Inuyasha would still be one of the pack and might even have a shot at happiness.

******8

Okay another update. I'm going crazy over the reviews you guys are sending in. Thanks for the support.

Reviews:

Zak- yeah I'm still trying to throw some humor into it despite the depressing nature of the fic. And you know that I had to have G and H in there. Next to Kagome (yep I like girls too) and Kouga, I'd love share a bed with those two on a cold winter's night. Oh and Miroku can come too.

Sexy Sesshy- Sesshomaru will make an appearance but he'll really be in character. As I'm sure you've figured. Part of Kouga is torn about this; all I can say is keep reading and reviewing.

Light-in-the-dark2606- Thanks I'm trying to keep them in character. I probably wouldn't be writing all these dom/sub stories if it wasn't one of the only few ways I see any of these characters being together. I suppose a big story about them being thrown together trying to survive would work too, but I'll leave that to another writer. YOU HEAR THAT, OTHER WRITERS?!

A random…- I hope you're still intrigued.

Kurgari- I can't tell you the number of times I've had to stop just so I can try to remember what I wanted to type. I start writing one part and some excellent sentence for another part pops in my head and I write down fast but by the time I get back to typing, I've lost rhythm.

Vyperbites- Trust me, I know what you mean. I was having a much easier time when I was writing about Kouga being a uke. Inuyasha's life kind of reflects a bit of my own so breaking him kind of breaks a piece of me. But take heart, the ending hasn't been written yet.

Dino1- You're right. If they knew what now, Kouga would lose the very things he's trying to keep a hold of; their loyalty, respect and love. That is why Kouga's being so cautious. If they don't figure it out before Inuyasha submits then they probably never will.

K, that's all for now. If you reviewed on y-gallery or FF, I'll respond to you through their respective messaging services.

D_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's the next update. I'm really working to keep this all straight in my head but it's still a challenge. I've got such a vivid imagination that I keep losing track of what I've written and what I've just dreamed about.

****8

When morning arrived, the pair rose, dressed and walked back to camp. Kouga kept his hand on Inuyasha's lower back; finding a strange comfort in their closeness. When they arrived, everyone was going about their business in making preparations for the coming day.

"There you two are." Kagome said cooking some fish. "Where have you been?"

"We sensed a demon and went and chased it off." Kouga said thinking fast.

"Oh well, you're just in time for breakfast and young Shippou was telling us about a dream he had." Chimed Miroku.

"It was about you, Inuyasha!" Said the excited fox, happy that everyone was paying attention to him.

"Oh?" Responded the hanyou barely listening as he munched on his food.

"Yeah, you were standing by that tree over there…and you didn't have any clothes on!"

Both Inu and wolf-prince choked on their meals. Inuyasha feared that last nights activities were about to be discovered by his pack. And Kouga feared that his hanyou might march over and slay him. Fortunately, for once, Shippou kept talking.

"And then you turned into a big bird and flew away!"

MOST of the group laughed.

"Haha, he had the same dream about me two nights ago." Kagome said to Inuyasha, and then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Except the naked part, personally I think our little Shippou is growing up."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds about right." Responded the Inu, his left eyebrow twitching a little. He gave a crazed look in Kouga's direction; who only shrugged and stuffed the rest of his fish into his mouth.

*****8

A few days later their quest came to an unexpected end. As they neared the well to return Kagome to her world, Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru appeared.

The daiyoukai had vanished after Naraku's death. And despite showing the prior interest before, having him turn up suddenly now that Inuyasha's group held most of the Shikon no Tama was suspicious to the hanyou.

With his hand on Tessaiga's hilt, the half-Inu confronted his brother. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

Instead of speaking, the demon-lord extended his arm and dropped a number of Shikon fragments onto the ground. "These should be all of them. Take the jewel and destroy it if you can." He turned to leave but then paused and walked toward his brother. Sniffing the air, the full youkai looked from Inuyasha to his three wolf companions.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and spoke low enough so only the other demons could hear. "This Sesshomaru sees that you have finally found youkai desperate enough to accept your presence. Are you going to be their little pet or just their bed warmer? They are welcome to you.

And with that, he walked away.

"You, shut up!" Came Ginta's voice. "He'll be treated like as a brother. As a brother SHOULD be treated!"

Ginta then ducked behind his alpha, fearing the daiyoukai's wrath. But Sesshomaru ignored him; transforming into pure energy and then departed.

The abrupt completion of their journey was met with joy and sadness, but also a series of shocks. The first one came when Kagome fused all the remaining jewel shards together. There was a flash of blinding light and when it faded, the Shikon no Tama was utterly transparent. Whatever force that had powered the jewel was exhausted; gone. The empty husk that remained soon crumbled to dust and blew away.

The next shock came from Kaede. The group had been celebrating in the village when she learned the news. She theorized that with the jewel gone, the Bone-Eater's Well would eventually cease allowing Kagome passage between worlds. She would have to choose a home soon or risk being trapped. She chose her world.

It was a dreadful good-bye; even the males of the group had to wipe their eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome held each other for a long time (far longer than Kouga would have liked), but eventually they parted and the human woman walked to the well's edge. She turned back and promised to return in a day if she felt that it was safe to do so…she never did.

The final shock was reserved only for Shippou and the remaining humans of their group. Inuyasha was going north with the wolves. He said that it was only a visit and would probably return after a short stay, but Kouga knew better.

Inuyasha missed Kagome terribly and Kouga made damned sure that he was the only one to comfort the hanyou. The wolf talked with him, walked with him; even got Inuyasha to spar a couple of times. And each night Kouga would be with him; placing the slumbering Inu in his 'proper' position before going to sleep himself. And each morning, the embarrassed hanyou carefully removed his hand from under Kouga's pelt and snuck away trying to figure out how he kept ended up like that.

Kouga, though feeling guilty about it, also continued to trick Ginta and Hakkaku into assisting him. He told them of Inuyasha's natural uke tendencies and they, of course, laughed in his face. Inuyasha, a uke? I'm possible. Sure he had been a little submissive during their play but they had chalked that up to what they considered to be a lack of proper upbringing.

That all changed on their fourth and final night of their stay at the human village. Kouga had told them to meet him in the forest and when they did they found Inuyasha curled up against their alpha. From their vantage point, Ginta and Hakkaku could clearly see the hanyou cupping Kouga's full sacs as he slept.

From then on, the pair swore to help Kouga ease Inuyasha into his role. Though they expressed confusion over why the hanyou rejected a natural part of himself. There was no shame in being uke. They held just as much sway over the destiny of a pack as any seme did. Though, of course, they could never be alphas and typically betas (an alpha's second) was a seme male or female who surrendered its dominance to mate with the pack's leader. So why was Inuyasha determined to appear to be a forceful, commanding alpha?

Kouga, shamed at having to deepen his lie, could only mumble something about a hanyou's survival instincts and suggested that none of them outright confront the mutt on the issue. He even clonked Hakkaku on the head when the spiky-haired wolf expressed an interest in mounting the Inu the next time they played.

****8

Finally when Inuyasha was able to admit that Kagome wasn't coming back, he and the wolves set out of the north and his soon to be new home.

Kouga took the lead, claiming to know the best way there, while Ginta and Hakkaku spent their time filling Inuyasha in on life in the pack.

"It's a great place, Inuyasha-oniisan. You can join hunting parties and if you make a big kill we have a giant feast!" Ginta said placing his arm around the hanyou's shoulders. "You can also do guard watch with us and we'll keep each other company." He gave the blushing Inuyasha's chin a quick lick suggestively.

"And when winter comes, we all like to find a partner or two to share a bed with." Hakkaku added. "You're more than welcome to join me…and Ginta." The seme wolf attempted to give Inuyasha's rump a nice massage but Ginta grabbed his arm remembering Kouga's order not to push the Inu too soon.

Inuyasha listened continued to listen with rapt attention until night fell and the small band stopped for the night. Kouga watched as the pup relaxed with the two other wolves, resting as they leaned up against a fallen tree. They had bonded well; closer than friends, almost family. The alpha decided that it was time to enter the final stages of his plans. It was time for him to exert a little of his will over Inuyasha.

As Hakkaku walked into the camp carrying a load of firewood, Kouga jumped to his feet and blocked the wolf's path. At first the spiky-haired youkai just looked at him curiously but when Kouga growled warningly, the wolf instantly lowered his gaze and stared at his alpha's feet.

With a swing of his hand, Kouga sent the bundle of wood flying. That got Inuyasha's and Ginta's attention. The hanyou moved to stand up and ask what the hell Kouga's problem was, but Ginta tugged him back down.

The alpha-wolf took hold of Hakkaku's breastplate and gave it a firm tug. He then lifted his chin and waited. The response was almost immediate. The spiky-haired wolf straightened and lapped along Kouga' jaw line with his tongue. At the same time, he began loosening the ties of his armor and furs.

"Are…are they playing?" Asked Inuyasha, watching the spectacle.

"No," answered Ginta. "Kouga is exerting his authority as leader of our back; don't worry, it's normal."

"But why? Did Hakkaku do something wrong?"

"I doubt it. There's no single reason why alphas do it; sometimes they just feel the need to. Other times it's done to remind the pack who the alpha is. That's why it's always done publicly. Having another wolf, especially another seme, submit to you is proof of your superiority." Despite the seriousness of the situation, seeing Hakkaku stripped of his furs was a real turn on for Ginta. He drew closer to Inuyasha and rested his head on the Inu's shoulder; maybe they would get to play once Kouga was finished 'marking his territory'. "It's only ever meant to chastise when an alpha feels that he's been challenged but that's never happened to Kouga. He's the best leader we've ever had."

"What happens if one of you refused to let Kouga do…that stuff." The hanyou asked out of curiosity.

"There would probably be a big fight." Answered the wolf with a sad tone. "It's really terrible seeing two pack members tear each other apart. The loser usually dies or gets cast out…everyone suffers."

By the time the young ookami had finished speaking; Hakkaku's furry wrap went sailing thru the air, leaving him naked. Kouga then stepped back to inspect his underling.

Hakkaku kept his eyes lowered; he looked nervous and a little embarrassed to be on display. But he kept his hands at his sides and made no attempt to cover himself. Then Kouga began to circle around him like a predator circling its prey.

After making a full turn around the submitting wolf, Kouga stood directly behind him and ran his nose across Hakkaku's right shoulder blade; breathing in his scent. When the wolf-prince reached his neck, he gave it an affectionate nip and then traveled down along the wolf's spine; sniffing as he went.

Lowering himself so that he was now face to face with Hakkaku's ass, Kouga took a firm globe in each and gently pushed them apart, revealing the ookami's puckered entrance. He blew on it softly and watched it tighten a little before pressing his face into the crevasse and began to breathe in deeply. The alpha then placed his thumb over the opening and pushed inward.

Hakkaku yelped at the invasion and clenched his muscles, but relaxed against when Kouga growled. Though he did let out a pain-filled whimper; hoping for a little mercy. He got it.

Kouga stood and pulled Hakkaku to him, and then he placed two fingers on the wolf's lips. The smaller ookami sucked them into his mouth gratefully. He wet them as much as possible; knowing full well where they would be going next. The wolf-prince soon extracted them and pressed the smallest finger at the opening of Hakkaku's ass. Kouga pushed it in, eliciting a small whine when he started fucking the smaller wolf with it.

"I think he hates it." Inuyasha observed, seeing the blond-haired ookami's expression.

"I won't say that having an overbearing alpha publicly dominate us is something we all look forward to," Ginta said, now visibly rubbing his arousal thru his kilt. "But don't be fooled by Hakkaku's face; as far as I know he's only been mounted once so he must be really tight. But he's enjoying Kouga's attention, just look between his legs."

Inuyasha's eyes traveled down the slim wolf's body and sure enough Hakkaku's cock was erect and dripping. It even jumped a little when Kouga started using both fingers.

Eventually Kouga removed his fingers and Hakkaku felt himself being bent over slightly so that his hands were resting on his knees. Then his alpha's powerful arms wrapped themselves around his chest and a large cock pushed against his rear. And slowly he was parted and impaled.

Poor Hakkaku howled as Kouga filled him. He screamed, cried and whimpered but he never begged his alpha to stop. The wolf was proud to show his loyalty to his leader; he would do anything for Kouga; least of all this.

It was slow progress but eventually Kouga sheathed himself completely and held himself there to give his little pack brother time to adjust and catch his breath. Hakkaku's moans and sobs filled the forest and one might think that he was either being pleasured or tortured beyond all comparison. But this wasn't about mating. Kouga felt no desire to breed Hakkaku; this was about him proving his power and authority.

The wolf-prince gave a few small thrusts and then, as delicately as possible, withdrew. Still holding the smaller wolf, he turned Hakkaku so they were face to face. Kouga licked the salty tears streaming down his friend's face and then they embraced each other lovingly until the pain receded a little and Hakkaku quieted.

The alpha then carried him over to Inuyasha's side and set him down. Standing back his still erect cock rose straight out from under his kilt; there were a few streaks of blood on it but only a few. Kouga briefly glanced at the hanyou but then turned his attention to Ginta.

Hovering over the uke wolf, the ookami growled. Ginta needed no directions; he immediately exposed his neck and undressed. Kouga knelt down after his subordinate had finishing baring himself and the eager submissive licked and nibbled his chin repeatedly. Once against the dominant wolf stood, this time lining the head of his cock up with Ginta's mouth.

Had Inuyasha not already been introduced to the uke wolf's oral skills, he'd have been shocked at how easily the ookami took the length down his throat. Ginta's head remained fixed as Kouga pumped in and out; soon the entire organ was clean and shining with saliva.

The alpha pulled back, completely withdrawing from that wonderful mouth. He dropped to his knees between Ginta's legs and taking hold of the wolf's thighs, lifted his rear onto his lap.

Ginta squirmed a little as his unprepared hole was invaded by Kouga's large cock, but being a uke he adjusted quicker than his seme pack brother had. Soon Kouga was thrusting in and out, driving both wolves mad with lust.

Inuyasha watched, enthralled by what was happening right next to him. Kouga's throbbing member continually sinking into Ginta's warm chamber while the uke ookami kept right on licking his alpha's jaw and neck. The hanyou was unable to look away until a hand clinched the front of his hitoe.

It was then that he remembered Hakkaku. The wolf was caressing his chest through his robe and rubbing his nude body along Inuyasha's leg and hip. It wasn't that long ago that the hanyou would have thrown the ookami away from him with all the strength he had, but now it took all his resolve not to pull Hakkaku to him and finish what Kouga had started.

A cry of disappointment got returned Inuyasha's attention to Ginta and Kouga. He saw that the alpha had removed himself and stood up while Ginta's sweaty body shuddered with unresolved frustration. But what the hanyou had become conscious of the most was that Kouga was now looking directly at HIM.

The snarling and aroused ookami all but pounced on the Inu. Their faces almost touching as Kouga sniffed him and held out his chin expectantly. Inuyasha didn't instinctively look away. For the first time in his life, he wished he knew more about his demon heritage. He had no idea how to react to this situation. His natural impulse was to push the wolf off of him and give him a sound beating but another part of him wanted to see where this went. He wanted to feel the wolf's arms around him again.

Then two hands appeared inside his clothing. Breaking eye contact with Kouga, Inuyasha discovered that Ginta and Hakkaku were undressing him. The seme wolf had opened his hitoe and revealed his bare chest. Ginta's hand was now inside the hanyou's hakama, struggling to pull his pants down despite Inuyasha being seated.

"Go head, Inuyasha-oniisan, show our alpha respect and give him a lick." Hakkaku encouraged.

"But he's not my alp-Ah!" The Inu stumbled over his words when Ginta squeezed his erect cock and heavy balls.

"But Kouga leads our pack." The uke said. "At least be willing to accept that."

Truth be told, if Kouga hadn't lied to them about Inuyasha's 'natural uke preferences', Ginta and Hakkaku would never be doing this. When a seme is adopted into a pack, he or she must come to accept the packs alpha in there own time with no outside interference…either that or challenge the leader for the right to lead. Ukes, of course, had the same right to wait but what would be the point? A regular uke would want to submit.

In the end Inuyasha reached a small compromise between his instincts and emotions. Simultaneously he reached up, gave Kouga's chin a quick swipe and lifted his hips which allowed Ginta to pull his hakama down around his knees. But he maintained eye-contact with the alpha at all times.

The tip of Inuyasha's tongue had barely touched his skin but Kouga considered it a victory. Straddling the Inu, he pressed their crotches together and began humping. He also placed his hands on the fallen tree behind Inuyasha's head; gazing into those beautiful golden eyes.

The feeling of Kouga's cock on top of his while the wolf humped was incredible. Inuyasha almost came right there. Grasping Kouga's back tightly, he tried to increase the pressure and speed of the thrusts. The Inu nose was filled with the scent of lusty wolves and on each of his sides an ookami was rubbing a cock against him; nothing in his long life had prepared him for this. It felt so good and he felt so at home, the hanyou thought he would die.

Kouga kept up his pace; trying to get the pup to release before he did. Ginta's ass had been too warm, too inviting for him not to give it a thorough fucking. And now here he was; so close to Inuyasha that he could hear the hanyou's heart beating in his chest. Their groins mashed together, causing their pre-cum to mix, only served to drive the wolf-prince closer and closer to cumming. He wouldn't last much longer.

Luckily, he didn't have too.

Inuyasha was drowning in pleasure; swallowed up by Kouga's dark eyes. His claws sank into the ookami's back as he started his won erratic humping. And twin howls filled the night sky when Kouga and Inuyasha sprayed their fluids over the hanyou's chest and neck. There was so much cum that it dripped down his ribcage onto their two companion wolves.

The alpha-youkai took deep, panting breaths as he looked into his pups glazed over eyes; he held his chin out to Inuyasha again, curious to see what would happen.

The dazed and lust-driven hanyou didn't even hesitate. He gave Kouga several good laps, more out of thanks than respect but the ookami didn't care. What mattered was that Inuyasha had just surrendered a piece of himself. Kouga gave the Inu a lick on the cheek then a pair of whimpers got his attention.

Sitting back, he was confronted by Ginta's and Hakkaku's pleading stare. Kouga could have laughed at the two sexually charged wolves, but he gave them a small 'woof' and Ginta scrambled over Inuyasha into Hakkaku's waiting arms. The lovers kissed and the uke wolf impaled himself on Hakkaku's member.

Kouga took the opportunity to focus on Inuyasha again.

Before the hanyou could say anything, he was pulled away from his resting spot slightly and Kouga sat down behind him. The ookami then pulled the hanyou backwards so that his back was touching Kouga's chest. "Take a look at them, Pup." He said turning Inuyasha's head toward the mating wolves.

"Doesn't Ginta look beautiful? Riding Hakkaku the way he is?" Kouga took some of the cum that was still splattered on the hanyou's chest into his hand and then began to pump Inuyasha's sensitive cock. "Do you ever wonder what it feels like? Being filled by another male? Ukes say that it's wonderful, like they feel complete."

Inuyasha would have responded if he had the ability to speak, but having his dick played with so soon after cumming was driving him crazy. He was hard again but it was painful. He wanted Kouga to stop and yet he simply let it happen. Having the wolf pleasure him this way; he couldn't say no.

The hanyou watched as Ginta and his seme kissed again. And just for a brief second, Inuyasha imagined that it was he and Kouga sitting there, making love. That single image pushed Inuyasha over the edge. Screaming so loud that it surprised the wolf-prince, Inuyasha came; adding more seed to his already coated chest.

Kouga smiled and gave the half-demons neck a few nips. Once again he scooped up the spent seed into his hand and the two feasted on it; tasting themselves and each other.

Not long after, Hakkaku and Ginta released as well. The uke wolf felt his bowels being filled with his pack brother's hot fluids; he clinched his muscles as Hakkaku withdrew, trying to keep as much in him as possible. And being good seme, the spiky-hair ookami turned his lover around on to his hands and knees; then lapped up any of his cum that managed to seep out.

When the pair had finished they turned back to their alpha.

Kouga spread his legs apart and the separated Inuyasha's as well. Smiling happily, Ginta and Hakkaku crawled over to them and settled down between the hanyou's legs; using the Inu's thighs and stomach to rest their heads. Closing their eyes, they drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

Kouga placed his arms around Inuyasha's chest and encouraged him to get some rest too. They had a long journey a head of them. The wolf-prince couldn't help but nuzzle the top of his puppy's head. *I'm not your alpha?* He thought as he held the naked Inuyasha, on display for the entire world to see. *The hells I'm not!*

****8

Wow, I actually thought that I was going to finish this story by the end of this update. Guess that didn't work out. Happy surprise for all my readers, huh? Thanks for the reviews, you all are making my imagination come up with some excellent ideas. I didn't even think of add Sesshomaru until a few of you mentioned him. It's a small part but I think I kept him in character. I also tried to balance Inuyasha a bit. Despite his growing attachment to Kouga, he still has his alpha-like attitude but it's kind of taken a backseat now that his own pack is pretty much gone.

On to the reviews! They are getting a bit disorganized since I'm updating faster than people are reading. Lol a first for me.

Dino1- Oh yeah, Kouga's pack mates are pretty sharp, they just trust Kouga and he's using that against them. I don't think Sesshomaru would beat Kouga up but if he knew that the wolf was being dishonorable then he'd tell Inuyasha at the very least. Probably criticize him for being so dumb too fall for such trickery.

A random….- Maybe a little of both are starting to affect him. _

Ireyon- You're right, both groups would be pretty merciless to Kouga for what he's doing. Too bad that Kouga's planned his manipulations too well.

Tellnoone_Noonetells- Yeah it's either people see him as a seme or a uke. Personally I think he's a bit of both given that he's spent most of his life alone. I just see him more on the seme side of the spectrum because no matter how bad it gets for him, he still keeps fighting.

Ok, FF and Y-G readers, you know where to go.

D_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's another one, probably a long update.

******8

And Now I Have You.

Despite Kouga's claim to know the fastest route back to the mountains, he intentionally took them down a longer path. It took them 6 days to reach home. On each night Kouga would exert his role as alpha over his three companions. And each and every time, Inuyasha would claim that the ookami was not his alpha, but when all was said and done, he would always find himself licking Kouga's chin while being covered in cum.

Kouga couldn't have been happier with Inuyasha's progress. Each night his protests became weaker and weaker and his times of submission, longer and longer. The wolf-prince had begun to suspect that his pup was starting to look forward to falling asleep lying against Kouga's chest. He was enjoying it too. When each morning arrived, he only begrudgingly allowed the hanyou to slip from his arms. Kouga had to be careful; such feelings were dangerous.

Luckily when they arrived at the den, the ookami-prince was able to execute move on to the easiest, and yet now one of the hardest, parts of his plan. He had to completely ignore Inuyasha.

Their sudden and unexpected arrival was met with cheers and sounds of awe. The story of the half-breed Inu had grown to legendary proportions and to see him entering the den along side their beloved alpha was nearly too much for the ookami clan. The wolves approached Inuyasha cautiously, as if they feared he might kill any that got too close.

Then they caught a whiff of the hanyou's scent. He was family; a pack brother. Instantly the wolves, both 2 and 4 legged, descended upon him. They hugged him, licked his face; welcoming him home as if he had always been one of them. Had Inuyasha not been spending so much time with Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga he probably would have tried to run away. But he stood his ground and allowed them to poke, prod, and sniff his entire body; it felt kind of good.

Eventually the crowd dispersed, though no one could stop talking about having THE Inuyasha as a member of the pack. Kouga allowed them to fawn over the hanyou; soon Inuyasha would be broken and it would be the wolf-prince who would be seen as a legend. But first he needed the pup to integrate into the tribe. Inuyasha must connect with his new family; form strong ties, play, and learn to fear losing all of it.

The alpha watched as Ginta and Hakkaku pulled the hanyou around the multi-cavernous den; trying to show him everything in one tour. He then turned toward his own small group of well-wishers and went about his duties as leader. He'd have to wait until Inuyasha began to miss his presence.

*****8

Over the next 7 or so days, Inuyasha committed himself to learning the ins and outs of living in a pack. He joined hunting parties, drove the occasional unwelcome youkai out of their territories, and participated in unarmed sparing with a number of the packs strongest warriors. The Inu was having the time of his life.

The best part of it all; no staring. No looks of distain or hatred. No one called him names or tried to attack him. Everywhere Inuyasha went youkai waved to him and invited him to some activity or meal. After such a hard and long journey, the hanyou began to believe that he had finally found a real home. He was so grateful that he even considered pulling guard duty once or twice with Ginta and Hakkaku.

Those two wolves seemed to follow him around where ever the hanyou went. Most of the time that the hanyou had known them; they had been no more than fools in his eyes. But now he couldn't imagine life without either of the two knuckleheads. They had shown him every inch of the den and introduced him to every single member of his adopted family. And at night, when Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the area reserved for unmated males; Ginta and Hakkaku would sneak up and place their bed furs on either side his and snuggle up to the hanyou.

It was strange for Inuyasha at first; drifting off to sleep alone and walking up with silver-hair ookami in your arms while being held by a blonde-haired seme. But by the fourth night, the hanyou had grown so accustomed to their presence that he would lie awake until the two wolves joined him. There was only one thing missing…

…Kouga.

Since their arrival at the cave, the ookami-prince hadn't so much as said two words to Inuyasha. Ginta said that it was normal. That after being absent for so long, Kouga was expected to meet with the various families, be introduced to the newly birthed pups or give an informal blessing to any newly mated couples.

Perfectly good excuses, every one of them, but it didn't help the fact that Inuyasha actually missed the Fleabag. After Kagome's departure, Kouga had really been there for him. And now that he had all but vanished, Inuyasha felt his absence almost as deeply as he felt Kagome's. There were moments, just as he was waking, that he believed that it was the wolf-princes arms around him instead of Hakkaku's.

Could it be that he was developing some feelings for Kouga?

Inuyasha scoffed so loudly at the thought that it drew the attention of the wolves he was currently sharing a hot spring with. He wasn't 'in love' with Kouga; he just wanted to see him. A guy could miss another guy without it meaning anything else.

"Something on your mind, Inuyasha?" Ayaka asked from across the hot spring.

Hearing the young female's voice reminded Inuyasha of where he was. After a particular exciting and rigorous fighting session, the Inu had decided to relax in the pack's bathing area. A large cave of steaming hot baths where people could come and rest, clean their bodies…play.

The half-youkai had just begun to unwind when Ginta splashed water onto his face. Inuyasha waved him off; preferring to just sit and relax. Then Hakkaku splashed him and then the two other wolves that were sharing the spring grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him under. That did it.

Four ookami against one inu; they never had a chance. They were dunked, sprayed and damn near drowned by the lighthearted Inuyasha. The only thing that ended the hanyou's 'offensive attack' was the sudden and unexpected feeling of Ginta's mouth around his cock. Having the uke wolf's tongue coiling around his length caused Inuyasha to fall backwards; right into Hakkaku's waiting hands, ready to give the hanyou's ass a nice massage. Together, the two wolves brought the half-breed to his completion before finally letting him go.

Now Inuyasha was lying out next to the bath; resting. Ginta was currently straddling Hakkaku's lap, squeezing the cock inside his rear as the two wolves kissed.

"Something on your mind, Inuyasha?" Ayaka asked again.

"Nah, just thinking." The hanyou responded, directing his attention to the nude female ookami. Nude female…How long ago was it that such a sight would have turned the Inu red faced? It surprised him, how fast he was adapting to life amongst wolf-demons. Perhaps his heart cried out for the youkai world more than he had ever thought.

Ayaka was a powerfully built seme; tall, muscular with a damned good right hook in Inuyasha's opinion. The ookami was aggressive, knew what she wanted and usually went after it when she saw it. Plus she was very beautiful.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You look like something's bothering yo-Ah! Yes, rub right there my love."

Her mate, an uke male named Shinya, was currently massaging her back as she rested on the flat, heated surface next to the pool. He was slim, a little on the shy side, but Inuyasha thought he was a pretty nice guy. The ookami was completely devoted to his mate; not that he had much choice. Ayaka rarely ever let him out of her sight.

When they had first entered the bathing area, Hakkaku had joked that the reason Ayaka had chosen to mate with him was due to the fact that his stamina rivaled her own. Apparently once the uke male got aroused, there was no stopping him. Shinya blushed at the little tease but made no attempt to deny it.

"Actually, I was wondering about Ko-." The hanyou was suddenly interrupted by sound of splashing water and muffled moaning.

Ginta, his lips still locked onto Hakkaku's, was bouncing up and down wildly on the seme wolf's shaft. Soon the two broke their kiss and howled as they came; Ginta's seed shooting straight up and then vanishing as it fell into the hot water.

Ayaka watched the uke wolf slide off Hakkaku's lap and bend over to allow himself to be cleaned. "I don't know why the two of you don't make it official and take each other as mates. Everything you do, you do together and you even when you play with others, you always ended by yourselves."

Ginta shuttered a little as Hakkaku's raspy tongue washed over his sensitive hole. "We were going to wait until breeding season; seemed like the best time." Hakkaku finished lapping up the rest of his cum and carried his uke brother out of the water and set down next to the Inu-hanyou.

"What about you, Inuyasha?" Shinya said as he moved to rub his wife's rump. "Are there any of our brothers or sisters, that you see as a potential partner?"

Both Ginta and Hakkaku tried to silently signal the other wolf to be quiet; knowing that Inuyasha still hadn't embraced what they believed him to be. A submissive.

Luckily, Ayaka was in a playful mood. "Haha, look at that! Little Inu-no-nichan is blushing. Are you sure you're a seme?"

The small group laughed and Ginta used the teasing to his advantage. "Oh leave him alone you two. He just got here; what's the rush?"

Just then Inuyasha sat straight up and looked at the entrance. Kouga had entered the bathing area. The hanyou hoped he would come over and join them but the alpha turned and marched toward another group.

The Inu was tempted to jump up and go talk to him, but Kouga knelt down besides a bathing wolf, a seme whose name Inuyasha had forgotten, and began whispering into his ear. What ever the wolf-prince had said must have been important because the wolf hopped right out of the water and followed Kouga; not even bothering to dress himself.

Inuyasha watched the two depart for the alpha's private sleeping cave before addressing his friends. "Why does Kouga keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Hakkaku asked looking up just in time to see his leader and the other alpha disappear around a corner.

"Almost every night since we've been back, Kouga takes someone to sleeping area. Is he just trying to stay warm at night?"

Ayaka snickered at the Inu's question. "Well I guess that's one way to put it."

"Kouga's searching for a mate." Ginta answered, rolling over to look at his adopted brother. "When an alpha is ready to breed, he goes looking for the best possible match. Someone he deems worthy of carrying his young and leading our pack if he should fall in battle."

"Yeah," Ayaka interjected, continuing the explanation. "So when an alpha thinks that he's found a possible mate, he takes him or her to his bed for a night. If things work out then he'll ask the person to stay; and if not he'll send him or her away."

Inuyasha almost couldn't believe his ears. "What, you mean he'll kick someone he just tried to breed with out of his bed like nothing happened? That's cruel."

Hakkaku just shrugged. "Not so much. You have to understand that wolves mate for life and we, especially the alpha, have to be very careful. Imagine being permanently stuck with someone you have no real bond with. If an alpha rejects you, there are usually no hard feelings."

"I dunno about that." Ayaka said turning over so her mate could massage her front. "I seem to recall that when Kouga selected you last season, you looked like you were going to break down and cry when you left his den the next morning."

"Th-that was because I was so sore." The spiky-haired wolf said defensively. "You've seen how big Kouga is."

"It really is an honor to be chosen as the alpha's mate; especially by an heir to the Northern Realm." Shinya said, still talking to Inuyasha. "To be the only one out of all the ookami tribes or demons around here that your leader finds to be his equal." For moment the uke wolf looked directly at Inuyasha. He opened his mouth, as if to ask a question, but just at that moment Ayaka stood up and slung the wolf over her shoulder.

"All this talk of mates and breeding has got me all fired up." She said gathering their belongings. "If you'll excuse us boys, my mate and I have some business to take care of." And with the strong female warrior strolled away, still carrying her mate.

Shinya waved good-bye to them; his entire body turning a shade darker as a few passing semes whistled at his exposed posterior.

"We probably won't see them again for days." Hakkaku said trying to make a joke but sounded a little glum.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing really," replied the wolf. "I was just thinking about when Kouga rejected me. I know we said that there aren't any hard feelings over it but that's not completely true. A small piece of you always wonders why you weren't chosen. You start to ask yourself if there is something wrong with you."

"Don't talk like that!" Ginta said pressing against Hakkaku's thigh and gently grasping his inner thigh. "It just wasn't a good match; even you said that you were surprised that he picked you since the both of you had such different personalities. Besides," the uke wolf slid up and began licking his pack brother's face. "I'm glad that he didn't ask you to stay."

Hakkaku's eyes brightened at Ginta's words and raising his head pulled the submissive wolf into a kiss.

Inuyasha turned his back to them; deciding to let them have to moment to themselves. Somehow, the hanyou didn't think they'd be able to make it to mating season before declaring each other as mates.

*****8

I decided to make this a two parter because the next one is going to be the big climax type chapter that I think people have been waiting for. The rest should be up soon.

Dying Dreams- Thanks, hope you like this one too.

Vyperbites- Oh Inuyasha doesn't want to be dominated, obviously. But deep inside I think he's really tired of always being the strong one; the guy who has to take the big punches because no one else can. No one can be like that all the time.

HeartStar- Here you go.

A random…. - Yeah Ginta and Hakkaku are cool guys who will do anything for the people they're loyal too. I'm doing my best to make Kouga feel a little tormented now. You'll see why soon…as long as I can remember to word it correctly.

Mcdgoddess- I don't have Sesshomaru planned anymore. I kind of threw him in because the scene just worked so well. In one day, Inuyasha lost some of his most important ties. I'm still not sure how much of the truth is going to be revealed but we'll see.

Kougaslover- yep there's something growing between them, I just have to put it down on paper in a way that makes sense.

Kuragari- I have two other stories on this sight. Both involve Inuyasha and Kouga being together; please read and let me know what you think. Yeah it's almost done. Things in my life are taking over and I don't know when or if I'll be able to post again.

Ireyon- that's about accurate. Kouga's set the whole thing up so Inuyasha will never find out that he's been tricked from the beginning.

Kerbear- I doubt that Inuyasha's demonic nature would even be an issue. Kouga's worked it so, the hanyou'll believe that he's getting exactly what he's always wanted. A place for himself where he's accepted. And that's what will allow Kouga to break him; Inuyasha won't realize that he's submitting until he's convinced that he wants to do it.

KarasKraehe- It's more than just pride that's messing with Kouga's feelings as you'll see in pt 2. Thanks for the review.


	6. Chapter 6

****8

Early the next morning, a soft whimper pulled Inuyasha from his slumber. Looking at the sleeping dens opening he saw the seme wolf that Kouga had taken to his bed. He was limping but otherwise looked healthy. The two made eye contact and the ookami smiled a little but looked a little down so the hanyou waved him over. And Inuyasha held him while Ginta and Hakkaku went about soothing his aching hole.

****8

*Several days later*

The whole den was cheering when Inuyasha's hunting party returned dragging a large demon-boar. The wild youkai had been plaguing the ookami pack for generations. It would show up without warning, driving the herds from their feeding grounds, causing rockslides, and even killing wayward younglings from time to time. And now it was finally dead; brought down with a single swipe of Inuyasha's sword. Sucker was so big that it barely fit through the caves entrance.

"Whoa! Now we probably have enough meat to last almost the whole winter!" Ginta shouted as he approached Inuyasha. "That or one giant feast! Congratulat-." The uke wolf had been leaning in to give the hanyou an admiring lick only to stop dead when he saw that the Inu was covered head to toe in blood.

"Don't worry about all that red stuff." Ayaka said, nearly equally coated in it as well. "Baka-Inuyasha, stabbed the bastard right in the heart and we all got sprayed." She lightly smacked the hanyou on the head; who turned to face her with a smirk.

"You were the one shouting 'kill it!' 'kill it!' So you don't have any right to complain." The three laughed as Hakkaku and Shinya joined them in assisting the rest of the hunting group in pulling the humongous carcass to the cooking area, where it could be carved up.

All the while, Kouga stood back giving his silent approval on the good kill; not that most of the pack appeared to notice. Almost all eyes were focused on Inuyasha; some were even calling his name and the ookami-prince knew that the time had come. The hanyou's popularity was never higher; he was no part of the family. And from way that Inuyasha was interacting, it was obvious that he had found his home.

Yes, tonight was the night that Kouga took the last pieces of Inuyasha's status as a seme and tomorrow he would break him. It had been a long and hard road for the alpha. So many times he had wanted stop but pressed on for the good of his pack. Using the pup's lack of knowledge to bond with him, slowly manipulating him into receiving pleasure as an uke would…teaching the Inu to submit to another without him even knowing it. Kouga was deceiving his entire clan and the two other wolves who would know about, Ginta and Hakkaku, would never tell. They would never risk challenging him.

What he was about to do weighed heavily on Kouga's heart; almost to the point of making him physically ill. The wolf told himself that it was just nerves; that he was just feeling bad about this whole thing. It wasn't like he had developed any real feelings for Inuyasha. That wasn't it.

A part of him did miss the hanyou's company while he had been avoiding the Inu. At night, while he was mating, the alpha fantasized about the times he had the Inu under him; how he had humped that slim body until they both released.

Such images were usually what sent Kouga over the edge as he pushed in and out of the random seme he had picked for each night. The wolves he took to his bed had left him unsatisfied; he had chosen them not because he had believed them worth to be his mate but because he knew that on some level they weren't a match. And yet another reason to feel ashamed; fucking his own pack brothers or sisters just to make Inuyasha desire him more.

The alpha buried these thoughts as he approached the blood covered hanyou. He needed to be strong for this; he would find his own form of atonement later.

"Kouga! Hey, Kouga!" Ginta shouted seeing his alpha approach. "Did you see what Inuyasha did?"

The ookami prince ignored his friend. He and Inuyasha just looked at each other. He could sense the hanyou's apprehension, just as had Kouga had planned; the pup had missed him. The time was now.

"You'll be in my den tonight. Come on, Pup." With that Kouga turned and walked away.

Inuyasha was frozen. In his den? Was Kouga honestly considering…? Then he felt a push from behind.

"What are you waiting for, little brother?" Ayaka asked. "Kouga's chosen you!" Several nearby ookami heard her and began whispering amongst themselves. By morning everyone would know.

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged confused looks. If Kouga was right and Inuyasha was a uke then why would he be taking the Inu to his bed? Alphas didn't normally take ukes as mates; they never made good betas. But the pair shrugged. Their leader always knew what he was doing so he must have his reasons.

"Go on, Inuyasha!" They encouraged.

The hanyou stumbled toward Kouga's private sleeping area; a little dazed. The very idea that Kouga wanted to mate with him was…what? He was jumbled up inside that words failed him. Should he walk right in and say 'no'? Did he want to say 'no'? That thought alone gave him pause. He wanted the wolf to be with him, but as his mate…was he ready for that?

And so without even a hope of an idea about what to do, Inuyasha pulled the heavy cloth serving as a door aside and entered Kouga's personal domain.

It was dark; one would almost think it romantic…or frightening. A fire was lit; its smoke rising up to the ceiling and vanishing through various small fissures, trying to find escape to the outside. Kouga stood beside it watching the orange flames dance; obviously deep in thought.

"You can put your sword by the sleeping furs, but leave your clothes outside." The ookami prince said, not looking up. "Someone will come and clean them for you."

Inuyasha obeyed; it didn't even dawn on him that he should probably decide whether or not to do this before losing his clothing for the night. He placed his Tessaiga next to a large pile of furs; Kouga's scent was all over them. He then stood and slowly disrobed. The hanyou pulled his hitoe off and placed it outside the small room. His nipples stood erect as a rush of cool cave air blew over his bare chest. He then loosened his hakama but held them up with his hands.

Taking one more look at Kouga, he let go and the last of his coverings fell to the ground; gathering them up, he tossed the hakama out the door. The hanyou stood there, nude, realizing for the first time that the boar's blood had seeped through his robes and stained his body. He probably looked and smelled like crap.

Kouga still faced away from him. Instead the ookami pointed to a corner of the cave. "Get in."

The hanyou wasn't sure what to make of the wolf's cold behavior; perhaps Kouga was just as nervous by this as he was. Regardless, Inuyasha walked over in the direction the wolf-prince indicated and found a small heated pool; just large enough for two.

He slipped into the water; it was warmer than usual but no problem for him. Turning he saw that Kouga had begun to strip off his armor. It was a funny thing, Inuyasha had done a lot more than just see the ookami naked and yet he felt as if this time was different. Like he was actually paying attention to things he had previously missed.

The wolf cast his protective gear aside and pulled his headband and tie off; freeing his hair. The silky strands flowed down his well-formed back, almost long enough to intermingle with the fur on his tail. Slowly the prince removed his kilt, revealing his nicely rounded rear before finally turning to face Inuyasha.

Shadows danced on Kouga's member as he walked passed the small fire. Inuyasha could see that it wasn't erect but the wolf stroked it lightly as he walked towards the hanyou causing the cock swell and lengthen. The mere image of the ookami-prince massaging himself was enough to cause Inuyasha's own organ to stand proudly out of the water and it was then that the Inu made a startling realization…

…He wanted this; or at least a large part of him did. He wanted Kouga to be the one to hold him and promise him that everything was going to be alright. Inuyasha wanted to be by Kouga's side, but did that mean that he would have to…to…

The alpha-wolf stepped into the steaming bath and stood almost nose to nose with Inuyasha. "This is your home now, isn't it Inuyasha? The pack is now a part of you and you never want to leave us."

"Yes." Whispered the hanyou; no amount of pride or bluster could force him to lie about that.

"Then it's time." Kouga said closing the remaining inches between them. "You must accept me as your alpha…or challenge me and you know the consequences of that."

Inuyasha knew; he remembered Ginta's words. Unless the hanyou allowed Kouga to exercise his authority over him; they'd fight. And not the silly, rivalries they once had; no. It would be to the death or until one of them submitted and was then cast out of the tribe.

Inuyasha couldn't do it. He could win yes; even without Tessaiga the wolf was at a horrible disadvantage. But he still couldn't do it. Through all the shitty times that his adopted family had gone through, Kouga had been there for them. He bled for them, fought enemies far stronger than he was and still he struggled forward. If Inuyasha were to defeat the wolf-prince, it would destroy the pack. And for what? Because the Inu didn't roll over for anybody? Hells that sounded so dumb right now.

"Please,"

The pup looked into Kouga's eyes when the ookami spoke. "Please Inuyasha, I don't want to fight you."

For a moment, the half-breed closed his eyes. Making his decision, Inuyasha bent his head slightly and leaned toward Kouga; opening his mouth he gave the wolf's chin a lick. And when Kouga only responded by extending his neck to give Inuyasha better access, the Inu licked again…and then again. Soon his tongue was darting out across the ookami's jaw-line; showing respect to his alpha.

Kouga's heart was racing; he had done it. Inuyasha was surrendering to his will. Stepping back, he circled the hanyou as he had done to Hakkaku their first night after leaving the human village. And then he began the bath his pup's body with his hands.

Inuyasha remained completely still as his alpha washed the offending remnants of the boar's blood from his body. He had expected the ookami to be rather possessive but Kouga was gentle in his work. Wiping the red stains from Inuyasha's face before rinsing off his chest and the rest of his front. Then his back side was cleaned. First his hair, then legs, finally he felt the wolf's hands parting his buttocks and fingers massaging his hole. He groaned appreciatively.

"You like what I'm doing to your entrance." Kouga said from his spot behind the hanyou. "Does it feel good?"

"It feels different." Replied the Inu as fingers at his portal increased their pressure. "It makes me want something."

"I think I understand." Kouga murmured, knowing all the right words to say. "Place your hands on the edge of the pool and bend over."

Inuyasha didn't protest, knew what was coming and tried to relax. The second he was in position, Kouga shoved two crawled digits inside his ass. The surprised hanyou shouted painfully and shove his hips forward until they hit the little hot springs rocky wall. But Kouga reached around and placed a hand on Inuyasha's lower abdomen and tenderly pushed him back onto the invading fingers.

"Relax, pup. It will go easier for both of us if you do." Whispered Kouga as he started to rotate his hand and make scissor motions with his fingers allowing the warm water to seep in and provide some lubricant. Eventually Inuyasha relaxed and the ookami sensed his arousal returning. "That's it, my pup. I knew you would like it."

Withdrawing his hand, he covered Inuyasha's body with his own and lined his erect cock up with Inuyasha's entrance. "Who is your alpha, Inuyasha? You have to say it."

The hanyou felt Kouga's weight on his back; the head of his cock rubbing against the tight muscled area between his cheeks. He swallowed and then answered in a whisper, "You are. You're my alpha."

"Louder, say it proudly."

"You're my alpha!" Inuyasha shouted so loud that the ookami prince was sure that at least some of his packmates had heard the confession.

Holding the Inu's body to him, Kouga penetrated the puckered ring as gently as he could. The half-breed grunted and gulped for air but bravely held his ground while his alpha dominated him.

Kouga's wolf instincts were screaming at him to stop. It didn't need to be this way. The Ookami didn't have to resort to such dishonorable means to secure Inuyasha's loyalty or submission…or love. But he didn't stop; Kouga continued to push into the pup's untouched rear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." He said as he kissed shoulder next to his lips, knowing that the hanyou would believe that he was apologizing for mounting him. If only he knew.

Inuyasha did take comfort from the ookami's words. He couldn't believe that this was happening. His one time rival, the demon he threatened to kill on a regular basis, was now his alpha. And later, after the wolf had finished exerting his will, he was going to mate with the hanyou. Something Inuyasha wanted to happen; he knew that now. Somewhere, in the middle of all the battles and traveling, Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kouga.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity for both inu and ookami; Inuyasha's backside met Kouga's hips. The hanyou was now panting; the sensations were almost indescribable. There was a great deal of pain but also the feeling of being filled and being held by one who had total control of his body…it was oddly satisfying.

Kouga made no attempts at moving; he needed Inuyasha to become comfortable having the wolf's large member inside of him. Or the rest of the night's activities would not be pleasant for him and would hinder the ookami's ability to transform him into a uke.

"I'm…I'm okay now." Inuyasha said after some time had passed.

Kouga took this as a sign to start thrusting. Taking it long and slow at first, he pulled back until just his head remained inside then he slid forward completely re-sheathing himself; finding the hole to be much more relaxed. As the wolf quickened his pace, he pressed his face into his pup's back; breathing in the hanyou's sweet scent while wishing he didn't find Inuyasha's body so wonderful.

The hanyou was now gripping the little hot spring's edge so tightly that the rocks in his hands were being reduced to powder. Somewhere, deep inside his body, Kouga was brushing some 'thing' that made his own dick bounce and leak. If the ookami didn't stop soon, he was going to…

With a sudden scream that echoed off the cave walls, Inuyasha's cum sprayed out of his cock and coated the surface he was leaning against. Clamping down on the wolf's cock, Kouga moaned in his ear and an odd warmth flooded his nether regions. And the hanyou understood...his alpha had just released inside of him.

The ookami prince carefully withdrew from Inuyasha. He was out of breath but hardly sated; having the hanyou beneath him had awakened true desires to mate. Taking the hanyou into his arms, the oversexed wolf carried him to his bed furs. He needed to do this quick before his desires and feelings got the better of him.

Placing the Inu face up on the 'bed' Kouga settled down on top of him; almost completely covering the pup's body with his own. As he slowly explored Inuyasha's body with his hand, the alpha spoke to him.

"You released while I was inside of you." He stated. "You enjoyed being having your hole rubbed and being mounted by a seme. It felt natural to you."

These weren't questions. "I…I don't know." The poor confused hanyou responded.

"I should have seen it before." Kouga said choosing his words cautiously. "The way you admitted that you secretly wished for someone to take care of you. When you played with others, you so easily surrendered your body and let others take the lead. And then there's the way you've been curling up against me on the nights we slept together.

Inuyasha looked away. Embarrassed that the ookami had known about him cuddling up against his thigh and his hand…oh hells.

"You're a uke." Kouga stated.

The pup looked back up at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief. "No, I…that is…" He couldn't even think of a way to deny the ookami-princes words.

Placing one of his wandering hands between the half-breeds legs, he parted Inuyasha's buttocks and shoved his middle finger inside the loosened passage. And with smooth, rapid thrusts he fucked the Inu, watching his body tense at the sudden simulation of his sensitive hole. "I'll bet you fantasized about this, haven't you? Taking pleasure from another instead of giving it…was it with me?"

Inuyasha was so confused that he didn't even think before he answered yes. All these things, they didn't make sense to him and yet what Kouga was saying to him, there was truth to all of it. Could he really be a uke?

"I thought so." Kouga said, looking directly into the hanyou's eyes. "Say it. Hear yourself say it."

The hanyou looked away from Kouga, his face burning with humiliation. "I'm a uke."

The ookami prince never hated himself more than he did at that moment, but he pressed on. This had to be done. Reaching out with his free hand, he turned Inuyasha's head to face his again. "There's no shame in that; no embarrassment in those words. Your pack will love you to matter what you are. But for tonight, you are mine."

Rising to his knees, Kouga pulled his finger out and grasped the hanyou's hips; his erect cock making his intent clear.

Inuyasha quickly placed both of his palms on his alpha's chest. "Wait…I'm not sure that I want…"

But the ookami grabbed the Inu's wrists and gently positioned them over Inuyasha's head. "I promised to stop if you ever really meant it, but you must never deny your alpha when he makes a demand." The wolf bent down and started sucking on the hanyou's neck; the way he knew the Inu liked it. "It will be okay. I promise…no matter what happens; I'll take care of you." It was a vow Kouga knew he'd have to spend the rest of his life keeping.

Kouga's words touched Inuyasha on very deep level. This was the wolf he had fallen in love with. Not a seme, or an alpha, nor any of those other titles that existed in the tribe's hierarchy. He was just someone the hanyou cared for, someone who cared for him back and would stay by his side.

As the alpha released Inuyasha's neck, the hanyou looked into his eyes and slowly spread his legs for Kouga. The wolf parted his pup's globes and lining his cock up, pulled Inuyasha onto his lap. His length entered the slick passage with a lot less effort and a lot less pain than the first time. Kouga could feel the wet remains of his cum lining the fleshy walls. Before the night was done, Inuyasha's insides would be flooded with the wolf's seed; much of it would absorb into his body, another sign of his submission and would reinforce the growing doubt in Inuyasha's mind that he was ever a seme.

There was no need to wait for the half-breed pup to adjust this time. Kouga began thrusting in and out; keeping the rhythm steady and pleasant. Bending over, the ookami latched onto Inuyasha's chest with his mouth, sucking on the sensitive nipple to bring out the hanyou's inner need; his lust. It worked perfectly. The Inu's legs were soon wrapped around his body, trying to pull the tormented wolf even deeper.

This had to done, Kouga kept telling himself. That phrase had become his own personal mantra. He pleasured the submissive hanyou; massaging his insides as the pup built towards his release. Only after the hanyou's cum was shooting out of his lengthy member would Kouga take his own moments of bliss.

It wouldn't be long now. Inuyasha was twisting back and forth on the wolf's cock. His legs were hugging the ookami so tightly that Kouga's thrusts were reduced to short, rapid stabs. Then suddenly he started bucking wildly and his cum splattered his stomach and chest. He tried to howl but it only came out as a lust filled moan.

The alpha-male's eyes flashed a deep red as he watched Inuyasha wither and shudder in his release. His wolf-youkai wanted to see it again; HE wanted to see it again. Everyday, every night; Kouga wanted Inuyasha under him as they made love. Suddenly, he gave one final thrust, going deeper than ever, and nearly collapsing he emptied his entire load into his pup. There previous moments in his little bath were nothing; this is what Kouga had been searching for since he started his mission. Right then, Inuyasha was his.

It took several minutes for both inu and ookami to return to their senses. When they did, Kouga became conscious of how close they were. Their lips were almost touching; they swallowed each others breath and neither could see anything but the other's beautiful eyes. It would be so easy for the ookami kiss Inuyasha. Too make him truly his forever. Forever to hold, forever to love…it would be so easy.

Then Inuyasha blinked and the spell was broken.

Kouga jerked back a little; remembering where he was and why he was there. He sat back and rubbed the hanyou's seed over his pup's slim chest until it vanished. The wolf then carefully extracted himself from the warmth of Inuyasha's ass and encouraged him to rise onto his hands and knees.

Once more the ookami parted the hanyou's cheeks. He saw a small stream of his cum dribbling out of Inuyasha's puckered ring; it flowed steadily onto the hanyou's heavy balls. Kouga licked the sacs with his tongue; catching the fluid before it could drip onto the bed furs. He caressed area between the pup's legs with his tongue; then set about cleaning Inuyasha's entrance. Just as any seme would do for his uke.

His wet appendage slathered over the loosened muscles, diving inside once or twice to try and stem the flow of his own seed. All the while Inuyasha remained still, his head down; still feeling ashamed at what was happening to him. He had never experienced anything like this…and what frightened him was that he liked it.

Eventually the steam of cum stopped and Kouga laid back on the furs; beckoning Inuyasha to join him. The Inu crawled over to him, unable to meet the wolf's eyes. He took up the position that was expected of him. His head on his alpha's stomach, his body pressed against his thigh and, at Kouga's insistence, his hand gently grasping the cock that had just pleasured him.

Kouga stroked the hair on Inuyasha's head, trying to comfort him. "You did very well." He said. "Now declare yourself. What are you?"

"I'm…uke." Responded the hanyou, still choking on the word.

"Good boy." Kouga said. The ookami wanted to say more; say that he was proud of Inuyasha accepting his true role but the wolf's throat had closed up. He felt that he might die if he tried to praise the hanyou for unknowingly working to destroy himself.

He coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Rest now; I'll be needing you again several times tonight." And as he watched Inuyasha drift off, his own thoughts shook him to the core. *Yes Inuyasha, you will need all your strength. Because tomorrow you will break.*

*****8

True to his word, Kouga took Inuyasha several more times that night. When the need filled him, the ookami softly woke the Inu and pushed him on to his back. Inuyasha ceased protesting; spreading his legs to allow his alpha to enter.

Kouga mated him well, always ensuring that Inuyasha released before he did; always making sure that Inuyasha treasured their time together. And with every mating, the last vestiges of the hanyou's dominant personality began to crack. The Inu would soon believe the very thing his alpha had been forcing him to say. He was uke.

Kouga forced himself not to close his eyes. He stared into the hanyou's golden orbs, eyes that were once full of defiance and strength now locked on to the wolf. Begging Kouga to guide him out of the turbulent storm his heart and soul had become.

Finally, deep into the night, Kouga could breed no more. He pulled his spent cock from the hanyou's well used rear and turned the pup on his side. The wolf set down behind him and pulled Inuyasha too him; spooning their bodies.

Now sunrise was not far off and Kouga still hadn't slept. He held the smaller demon in his arms while he nuzzled the white hair on top of the hanyou's head. His senses told him that morning was not far off and the knot in his stomach tightened with each passing second. He'd give anything to delay this.

Kouga had convinced himself that it was for the safety of all that made him bring Inuyasha to this point. It wasn't out of petty jealousy or a fear of the hanyou's ever growing power. But all those sweet lies had turned sour. He had been jealous. The wolf couldn't stand thinking that the half-breed was better than he was. And every time on of his own packmates mentioned Inuyasha's name, an irrational panic gripped him. A nightmare that his own family would abandon him for a half-breed.

That was why he had done this. That was how Kouga had arrived at this point. And now he…

Just at that moment, the alpha felt Inuyasha's fuzzy ears tickle his face as they twitched uncontrollably. The pup was waking up. Kouga rolled him onto his back, just as Inuyasha opened his eyes.

They were both frozen, lost in each others gaze. This was it. This was the moment Kouga had been waiting for since he began his dark journey. This was when he would break Inuyasha.

Probably since the day he was born, Inuyasha had been told that he was worthless; and now Kouga had to be the one to drive that fact home one last time. The rejection of the one person the hanyou now trusted above all others would break him. All Kouga had to do was push Inuyasha from his bed, and order him to return to the area reserved for unmated males. And the Inu would obey; he had to now.

Kouga would turn his back on him; not even be able to watch as the last of Inuyasha's world came crashing down. Inuyasha would know that his alpha had found him unsuitable for a mate; less than acceptable, unworthy. And from then on, the hanyou would always see himself as lacking. He would never lead; he would never question or even raise his fist unless told to by his alpha.

He would still of course be cared for by the pack. They would love him and encourage him to play; and Inuyasha would spread himself for any seme who wanted him, as a proper uke should. And best of all, the pack would never seek to elevate the Inu beyond his station.

Once word spread that Kouga had rejected Inuyasha and that he was uke, they'd never see him as anything more than a brother. No more hero worship, no more cheering his name or looks reverence. All of that would be directed at the alpha, where it belonged. All Kouga had to do was push the half-breed away.

Grabbing Inuyasha by his shoulders, Kouga pulled the hanyou to him and finally gave into his instincts. They kissed and the moment their tongues met the alpha knew he had made the right choice. Inuyasha was his and no one else's.

Kouga made love to the hanyou's mouth; unwilling to let him go. And when he felt Inuyasha part his legs, Kouga's hard length slipped inside. Breaking the kiss, the alpha searched his intended's eyes, hoping that he had not cracked Inuyasha beyond repair. "Please, stay with me." He said.

For a moment, Inuyasha only looked back at him in wonder. But then a familiar fire started to glow in those orbs of his. He made a 'k'eh' sound and squeezed the cock inside of him before pulling the alpha back down onto his lips.

Somehow while Kouga had been trying to bind the hanyou to him, he in turn had been bound to the pup. And the alpha could no more break Inuyasha than he could break himself. He was in love; they both were. When exactly that happened, don't bother asking them because they certainly didn't know.

The only thing that matter was that they were home, together, and they stayed by each others' side forever.

-Fin

****8

Okay, I know start the angry e-mails about the rushed finish. I know there is more to the story and I would write more but I feel that things in my life are about to change. Good or bad I'm not sure but I don't know when or if I'll be able to post again. So it's better to let things settle here rather than just leave everyone hanging. I really hate it when writers (and you know who you are!) or shows are left unfinished; I personally think there should be a law against it. If you like my story then I'd ask you to read my other stories. Personally I think they're great. There is plenty more that could be added to this story, and if you have the itch I wouldn't feel bad if you wanted to add your own continuation; in fact I encourage it as long as the ending is happy!!!!!!!!!

Ok I'll review and post. Good luck out there.

D_

DyingDreams- Yeah I did this a lot faster than I wanted too. If I had the time it probably would have been twice as long.

Dumplin139- Here you go.

Vyperbites- Maybe, it depends on the type of people you meet and what they've gone through in life and how they've dealt with it. And you're right about Kouga deserving a good old fashioned ass kicking. But since I had to end this now I guess we'll have to settle for a big heap of self-loathing. It's an old form of punishment but highly effective.

Mcdgoddess- Yeah, fortunately for Inuyasha he's also got a sense of honor. It just takes a bit of time to kick in.

A Random…- Yeah Inuyasha didn't take well to seeing Kouga with others, luckily he won't have that problem anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. Because you requested it, a extra chapter to "I Will Have You". To tell you the truth I agree with many of you who said that the 'ending' was too quick and let a lot unfinished so I decided that one last update was needed. I hope you like this one. Just remember that it is the only person to check it over was me and since I jumped around a bit while typing it, there's a good chance I've made loads of mistakes. Please let me know if you find some.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

On the first morning after Kouga had taken Inuyasha to his private den rumors that the hanyou was overheard accepting the wolf-prince as his alpha had run rampant through the pack. Many also believed that Kouga had taken Inuyasha as his life-mate; though an equal number of ookami remained doubtful given the duo's volatile relationship.

On the second morning, when they sill did not appear, the entire tribe took it as a sign and made ready to celebrate their alpha's union.

On the third morning it was decided that a volunteer would attempt to sneak into Kouga's den to make sure that the prince and Inuyasha were in fact still alive.

"But...but why do I have to do it?" Asked Hakkaku trying to backpedal against the wolves pushing him toward the den's entrance.

"Because you are less likely to be killed than any of us if Kouga and Inuyasha catch you peaking on them." Ayaka said giving him a final shove.

Heart pounding and body shaking, the spiky-haired youkai crouched down and crawled beyond the door flap and vanished. Less that a minute later he reappeared; scrambling backward on his hands and feet.

One of the elders pulled the young warrior to his feet. "Is everything well? Did you...er...see anything?" The old wolf asked.

Hakkaku didn't answer, he simply stood there breathing heavily; his body flushed and tense. Then his eyes locked onto Ginta and, maintaining his silence, pulled from the elders grasp. The seme grabbed Ginta and threw him onto his shoulder and made a mad dash for one of the smaller, private caves; stripping the uke of his coverings as he went.

There were no further attempts to bother Kouga and Inuyasha.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The wolf-prince grunted with exertion as he tightened his grip around the slender waist of his new mate. The slick passage that he now thrust into no longer resisted his thick member but it still held him so tightly; pulling him into it's warm embrace.

The body beneath him began to shake and fuck itself on Kouga's cock; Inuyasha was about to cum. Eyes rolling back into his head, the alpha gave a long moan and released; riding a wave of orgasmic pain and exhaustive pain.

* That's it * Kouga thought once his mind cleared and he managed to roll off his lover (who was lightly snoring). Demon or not the ookami had finally reached his limit. Since he and Inuyasha had first entered his private sleeping den they had mated and mated, slept, mated and then mated some more, slept a little before mating and so on. There were even times when Kouga awoke to find the Inu riding him. That was only fair, of course, for he too had many times bred the hanyou as he slept.

Kouga was pleased that despite the number of times they had mated and his lover's domineering behavior; not once did Inuyasha try to take the seme position. It meant that, barring the addition of another partner or two, the Inu understood that he would always be the submissive. The alpha had tried to undo some of the mental damage he had done; repeatedly saying how glad he was that he had been wrong about Inuyasha being an uke and that he was worthy of being alpha should Kouga fall. Whether or not Inuyasha actually heard any of this while being plowed into the bed furs, Kouga didn't know but it at least made him feel a little better.

The truth was, the youkai had hoped that mating with Inuyasha would have removed the enormous guilt he felt over what he had almost done. But it hadn't worked; if anything the feeling had gotten a little worse. Before he had lied and manipulated a friend, now he was lying and manipulating his lifemate. And what about Ginta and Hakkaku? They'd never believe that he had just made a mistake about Inuyasha being an uke. Kouga had gone to some extreme lengths to fool them into helping him. What was he going to do?

The wolf-prince shifted uncomfortably in the pile of furs which served as his bed. Over the past several nights, the whole sleeping area had become dirtier and...ugh...slimier. Kouga removed a hand from a particularly wet spot that he had accidentally found. He seriously doubted that any of the furs could be salvaged; they'd probably have to be burned.

After a few minutes, a hand wrapped itself around the ookami's sensitive member, shaking him from his troubled thoughts. Looking over, he saw that his pup had once more awakened with a lust full look in his eyes. Reaching out, Kouga took his mate into his arms and slipped his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. And as his worries and anxieties temporarily drifted away, Kouga thought that perhaps he had enough energy for one more round.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning the pair finally emerged; ravenous, tired...sorer than either could remember, but ready to face the excited antics of their pack. Inuyasha accepted the praise from his fellow seme's for being found worthy by their alpha. He also had to deal with several uke who teasingly complained that they had hoped to persuade him to claim one of them as a mate.

Kouga also partook in the well-wishing but he remained standoffish. He avoided looking at Ginta and Hakkaku but he could feel their questioning gazes boring into him. He had spent hours trying to think of a story or a lie,anything, that would get him out of this hole he had thrown himself into. But nothing came; the ookami's heart just wouldn't allow him one more act of dishonesty. He had betrayed the trust of so many of his closest friends and for what? Reasons that he could hardly make sense of right now? There really was only one choice. The truth. Confess all to Inuyasha, Ginta and Hakkaku, and probably the entire pack; then lose everything. Did he actually have the courage to do that?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

For the next several days, the youkai prince attempted to avoid the issue entirely. He wasn't sure why, he just couldn't bring himself to do. He wanted things to stay as they were. Why couldn't everyone just be happy with the way things were? Why couldn't he just be happy? Because that's not how things worked and he knew he couldn't put this off much longer. Already his pack was taking notice of his distant behavior; his shortening temper; and his avoidance of those who should be his constant companions.

The previous night Inuyasha, Ginta, Hakkaku, and some others had invited him for a little "play" in the baths. But the alpha declined, claiming exhaustion. Even worse, he had pretended to be asleep when his mate joined him on their new bed furs and had tried to curl up in his seme's embrace.

Though the alpha hated to admit it, he needed to talk to someone. Someone whom he could trust but wasn't directly linked to all of this. Which was what led him to stand in the very spot he now occupied. Pulling back the door-flap hanging in front of him, Kouga entered and was immediately pulled into a gentle hug. Just as he let out a surprised yelp, a mouth covered his and the wolf-prince suddenly had an extra tongue in his mouth. Before he was even given the chance to recover, his "attacker" released him and fell away.

"K-Kouga?!" Shinya said in alarm. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Was the seme wolf's initial response. It took a minute for his brain to kick in. An aroused scent that was not his mate's filled him from his brain to his loins and he needed time to decide how to respond to it. Glancing down, Kouga saw Shinya sitting naked on the floor with a shocked expression and a rather impressive package laying between his legs. Clearly the uke had been expecting someone else.

"I thought you were Ayaka." The uke said quickly.

Kouga sighed and helped the smaller male to his feet. "If you're confusing me with your mate..."

"No, no, no!" The other wolf said waving his hands franticly. "Usually no one but us comes in here, so when you walked in...I kinda pounced before I looked. And when his finishes guard duty, she always wants to..."

If Kouga had ever wanted to know what a full-bodied blush looked like, he just got his wish. "So...that's why your naked?"

Had the reasons of his visit not been so serious, the alpha would have laughed at Shinya's near useless attempt at salvaging his modesty by covering himself with a strip of bed-fur.

"Ayaka...she believes in a more traditional union." The submissive-youkai explained while wrapping the cloth around his waist. "You know, during mating season-"

"All the ukes remain unclothed when they're in their private caves; ready to be bred, no matter what. Finished the alpha, reciting the old custom the elders told him about when he had matured enough to understand such things. "But mating season is still two full moons away, so why now?"

"Ayaka's traditional, but not THAT traditional." The uke answered. "She likes me like this all the time."

Kouga's eyebrows disappeared under his headband. "You mean that every time you come in here, you're..."

Another full bodied blush.

For a moment, the image of Inuyasha allowing himself to be stripped of his red kimono and parading around nude in their den floated through the ookami's mind. His legs spread wide, waiting for Kouga to come and dominate him. But the fantasy shattered with a shake of his head and suddenly naked ukes were the furthest thing from his mind.

"I *cough* came here to get some advice." He said bluntly.

"Advice?" Responded Shinya. "Well, if you want to wait here until Ayaka gets back I-"

"I don't want to speak to Ayaka, I want to talk to you."

This surprised the uke. "Me?" He said the a tone of disbelief.

Why are you so shocked, little wolf?" Replied Kouga "Everyone says you're good to go to with a problem."

"But you're the alpha, what could I possibly know to help you? And I thought you'd go find Ginta and Hakkaku long before coming to me."

Kouga sat down next to the uke and tried to form the right words. "I didn't go to them because they are kind of involved and I need someone who will be honest, straight forward....and won't tell anyone.

Shinya looked doubtful for a moment then seemed to realize that his alpha truly needed him and his expression turned serious. "Okay."

With a deep breath, Kouga began his story.

Let's say there's this guy. And he saw something as a potential threat to everything that he cared about, so he decided to...to do something that would make sure that threat never became a reality. Only problem was that the threat was actually sort of a friend and the only way to beat him would be to trick him and totally destroy him mentally and emotionally.

Okay said Shinya a little confusion returning to his face

So the guy goes about lying and manipulating his friend and everything goes as planned only he starts feeling guilty about what he's doing. The friend isn't evil, even saved his life once, and as things progress the guy realizes that the friend would never become the threat; it was just the guy's jealously at his friends strength and power. But he doesn't end his plans to break his friend, his instincts tell him too but he doesn't stop. Only at the final moments, when the guy is about to destroy his friend does he turn away. So, what I want you to tell me is should the guy admit what he tried to do to his friend or would it be better if the guy never spoke of it?

Shinya thought for a moment; his brow set in concentration. "Well if the guy is really sorry but feels that telling the truth might end their relationship, then I guess it's okay for him to keep it a secret. Did everything go back to the way it was before the guy started this whole thing?"

Kouga almost snorted. "No, things have gone too far for the guy to undo what he had done to his friend. They and their relationship had changed too much...and the friend couldn't go back to his old life. But the guy did everything he could to make up for it and swore that he would do anything to make his friend happy."

"Well then the answer is easy." Shinya said. "The guy has to tell his friend what he did and accept the consequences. What he did, taking away his friend's life and manipulating him to the point where he wasn't the same person anymore...That's horrible. What kind of person could do that to a friend? There is no making up for that. He'll still be controlling his friend until he admits what he's done."

And there it was. Honest and straight forward. It didn't come as a surprise that Shinya arrived at this conclusion, deep down Kouga had reached it too. He didn't know why he needed to hear it from someone else but he did.

Standing up, he thanked the uke before turning to leave but Shinya's voice caused him to pause.

"Kouga...who was this 'guy'?

"Just a guy." The seme wolf answered before walking out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A day later, the ookami prince called for the three people he had fooled and betrayed to meet him in the secluded forest his pack used for their primary hunting grounds. Not long after his own arrival, he distantly heard Inuyasha, Ginta and Hakkaku approach.

"Why do you think he called us to come all the way out here?" Hakkaku wondered.

"You don't think he's angry at us for mating without seeking his approval, do you? I'm sure that he's been avoiding us. Did he say anything to you, Inu-no-niichan?" Ginta asked with a tone of worry.

"Nah, he didn't say anything. If he's callin' us here for that, I'll deal with him so don't worry." Replied the hanyou confidently. Inwardly thought, Inuyasha wasn't sure to make of Kouga's recent attitude. They had bonded, mated, and then spent 3 nights learning all the different ways to drive each other to lust. But since then, the alpha, his alpha hadn't so much as touched him. Had Kouga found him lacking after all? No that made no sense.

Once the trio had spotted Kouga he waved them over. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. In all the battles he had fought, never had his heart raced as it did now. For a brief moment he considered forgetting the whole thing while he still could. But looking into the faces of his closest companions, the wolf-prince realized that the time for truth had arrived.

"I guess you guys are wondering why I called out here." He started, suddenly wishing he had tried to rehearse what he was going to say. "I have something I want to tell you...and it's going to be bad. Really bad. But I gotta tell you because you've all been there when I needed you and for me to do what I did...it's unforgivable.

What followed was dead silence. No one responded to his little explanation nor did they move. Kouga looked at each one of his pack mates; their faces had the look of expectation and anxious worry. "What could he be talking about?", Kouga bet they were thinking.

And so, taking a deep breath, Kouga told them. Everything. He didn't leave out a single detail of his plans for Inuyasha. His intention to break the hanyou and all his reasons behind it. He admitted his manipulations of Ginta and Hakkaku; like the idea that Inuyasha was an uke and that he wanted to join the pack. All so that the two wolves would unknowingly assist with their alpha's plans. The ookami even went into details about the night that he would completely break the Inu but that it was only at the last possible moment that he overcame his fears and mated with him instead.

*There * The wolf-prince thought. * Finally got it all out * Not once, during his whole confession, did he look at his mate. Instead he focused directly on Ginta and Hakkaku, and it tore at him deeply as their expressions morphed from worry to shock to disbelief and then onto horror. He also caught the hint of anger in their eyes; the rage of betrayal.

Kouga could only guess at his mates reaction. Would Inuyasha scream and run from here like a wounded animal? Would he break down and weep at the realization that he had been tricked and was now bonded to such a monster.

Glancing up, Kouga saw that most of the hanyou's face was shrouded by thick locks of white hair. Bending forward slightly and leaning closer, the youkai managed to look past the strands of hair and into Inuyasha's eyes. They were red.

Next thing he knew, Kouga found himself sailing away from the hanyou; coming to a stop when his body impacted on a large boulder sticking out of the ground. His insides screamed as he tumbled to the ground; he couldn't remember the last time he had been hit so hard.

" You..." Inuyasha's voice sounded strangled; as if he were struggling to form words. "You...do you know...you don't know what I gave up...her I would have gone with HER!"

Kouga managed to lift himself onto all fours but his mind reeled as his mate's words few at him * He was still in love with Kagome; he would have stayed with her. What have I done? *

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No! You don't say that!" The enraged half-demon bellowed and delivered a vicious kick to the wolf's midsection. "You don't get to be sorry!"

The force of the kick was so powerful that Kouga's body flew up and wrapped backward around a tree before again crashing to the ground.

The alpha-wolf's side was on fire and it was a struggle to breathe; at the very least some of his ribs were broken. But the pain didn't end there. Strike after strike rained down upon him; breaking bones and cutting skin. Through a swollen eye he saw he saw his closest companions huddled on the ground; clutching each other. They looked so angry, so hurt and yet they seemed to be holding each other back.

It was then that Kouga understood. These were the consequences, this was his punishment. His pack would not come to his aide and the little Inu-youkai that he had come to love was now going to beat him to death.

Then, suddenly, it was over and in the span of a heartbeat Kouga hoped that Inuyasha had returned to his senses; but the a raspy, growling voice told him otherwise.

"Tried to make me a...show you...make you feel how I felt." The crazed demon mutter as he tore Kouga's furs from his body; leaving him naked from the waist down.

The alpha-male didn't move or utter a protest; his mind couldn't accept what he knew his mate was about to do. Then he felt Inuyasha's weight on his back. The white-haired Inu hadn't even bothered to disrobe, he just opened his hakama enough to release his hard cock.

* Please don't! Inuyasha, I'm sorry! * The wolf-prince wanted to shout these words but whether out of guilt or a desire to atone, he remained silent...at least until Inuyasha made his first thrust.

Without a shred of mercy or preparation, the hanyou pushed half his length into the tight hole and Kouga's screams echoed through the forest. And with one additional thrust Inuyasha was fully sheathed inside his mate. It was incredibly tight, almost uncomfortably so, but to the bestial nature that had taken over the Inu's mind it was wonderful. Gripping the body underneath his, Inuyasha pulled out and pushed back in with long, rapid motions. All the while ignoring the whines of his "alpha" and the two other wolves nearest to him.

It was as if the real Inuyasha had vanished leaving only a monster that wanted nothing more than to share the heart-breaking pain that had awoken it. And Kouga could do nothing more than lay there and accept his first mounting.

It was as if his insides were being torn up. Through the haze of anguish the ookami wondered how if this is a male uke feels. How could Ginta and the others enjoy being taken like this? His body jerked as the Inuyasha tightened his grip and he knew nothing put pure agony as he was pulled from the ground onto his knees. Kouga could feel his mate shaking against him and a hot sensation materialize inside of him. Inuyasha had made his bitch.

After what felt like forever, Kouga was allowed to collapse into the dirt. Was it over? Would his own mate kill him now or just leave him there? Then voices began to shout.

"No, please. Inuyasha don't-" Hakkaku yelled as Inuyasha took hold of him.

"We didn't know. We wouldn't have helped him if we did. Don't hurt Hakkaku!'' Ginta cried.

The beaten wolf tried to move. Had he destroyed so much of Inuyasha that he would attack innocents? He had just about forced his eyes to open when the weight of a body landed onto his.

"What are you...No, not like this." Kouga heard Hakkaku's voice change to utter disbelief.

"You will. He must know what it's like!" Came Inuyasha's frighteningly bestial voice. "The humiliation and suffering! Now!"

Hakkaku's body tensed and Kouga felt gentle hands lift his hips until his rear was once against at the hight needed to be properly mounted.

"I'm sorry." Hakkaku whispered as he slid past the battered entrance of his leaders ass. He hated himself to being aroused, but his inner demon only knew that a breeding had taken place. Cum, sweat and blood filled Hakkaku's senses; his wolfish nature would not be denied this.

The cock that now filled him wasn't as big or as long as Inuyasha's but it still burned. The fluids left by his mate's release did help but the fact remained; he was being mounted by another seme, one of his subordinates. Inuyasha wasn't content with just making him a bitch, now Kouga could never be the alpha again. Not after another male had...

Kouga could feel Hakkaku's breath on his ear and cheek; any moment now he'd add his seed to what had been left by Inuyasha. He could feel the spiky-hair wolf's tongue licking his chin; not out of respect but in sympathy. That hurt worse then any one of Inuyasha's blows.

Soon Hakkaku moaned and he went ridged, cumming into the battered hole before falling completely limp on Kouga's back. Then suddenly he was gone and replaced by another, lighter body. Kouga heard more shouting but by now his broken form had reached it's limits and he knew no more.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Time passed for Kouga as if he were dreaming. He heard shouting, or at least he thought it was shouting. Nothing made sense to him; it was as if there was nothing beyond what happened at any particular moment. Voices, feelings, smells all came and went, not affecting him in the least. He simply was.

"Please don't make me do it...I can't..." Came a pleading voice.

"Do...it!" An angry and exhausted voice.

"Leave my mate alone, Inuya....

"Stop it, both of you! Just stop!"

Then darkness came again.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kouga woke with a start. He was alive, the pain raking his body told him that much. Forcing his eyes open the wolf found himself in his private den, the lights were low and everything blurred as he lifted his head. He tried to move but his arms and legs refused; his heavily bandaged body needed rest and time to heal and it was going to get it.

A figure moved toward him and Kouga blinked repeatedly he saw Inuyasha coming to sit down next to him on his...their bed furs. The ookami looked into his mate's eyes, there was no anger in them. No emotion at all; as if the hanyou was waiting for something. Kouga understood what was expected of him now.

Lowering his eyes and with some effort, the once proud alpha spread his legs in submission. But a pair of hands and a surprisingly pitying voice stopped him.

"No, don't. I don't want that." Inuyasha said. "Kouga, what I did to you...I lost control..." The poor hanyou was distraught and for a moment he seemed to be fighting the urge to retch. "It was like those times when my youkai took over, but this time was different. I knew what I was doing but I didn't care...I just couldn't stop. What you did to me..."

The Inu was quiet for a long time and Kouga realized that in a way his original plan might have succeeded. Something inside Inuyasha was broken. "I'm sorr-" He tried to say but the hands on his thighs tightened painfully and he stopped.

"I can't...I can't forgive you. I can't even look at you for very long with out wanting to tear you apart. If Ginta and Hakkaku hadn't been there..." Inuyasha looked over by the open fireplace.

Following his mate's gaze, Kouga saw Hakkaku and Ginta curled up on some fires, fast asleep.

"If they hadn't managed to calm me down, I would've..." Inuyasha trailed off leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"I would've deserved it." Kouga said. "I wouldn't have blamed any of you. I don't blame any of you."

There was a long silence after that and the wolf's mind began to wander. What would happen now? He couldn't be alpha anymore; the pack would never stand for it. He had betrayed everyone's trust, been beaten in battle, and then bred by 2 semes and probably an uke.

"You've been here for 2 days now. We told the rest of the tribe that you were attacked by another giant boar." Inuyasha sort of murmured and Kouga's eyes widened.

"You told...but why?"

The hanyou turned so that his back was facing the wolf. "That night when I submitted to you, you asked me if this place was my home now and I said yes. Well I meant it. This is where I want to be and this pack is my...my family. And if they ever find out what we've done to each other...it'll destroy them. So I've done some thinking."

He turned back to look at Kouga before continuing.

"You and I our bonded together and as far as the pack is concerned nothing is wrong. Outside this room, you are my alpha and I'm your submissive mate. But when we're alone...please don't even touch me...I still hate you so much..." The hanyou's claws flexed dangerous once before he stood and moved away. "And Ginta and Hakkaku will be staying here. I feel better having them close and we both need to find a way to earn their forgiveness."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kouga stayed in his den for 2 more days before he was recovered enough to walk out on his own. During the entire time he spoke to no one. Hakkaku, Ginta, and Inuyasha changed his bandages, cleaned his wounds, brought him food but none of them could meet his gaze. And he couldn't bring himself to be the first to talk. He could sense his mate's anger just below the surface; always there, waiting to spring on him at any moment. But he was surprised by the feelings his two closest friends were giving off; not angry, more like guilt.

When he did finally emerge, his entire pack seemed to descend upon him. Many of his finest warriors chided him for not sending out a howl went he encountered the boar that had attacked.

"Just like always." Ayaka said as she slapped the wounded youkai on the back. "Always gotta be greedy and take all the fun for yourself."

Kouga thought he did a pretty good job pretending to be his usual confident and cocksure self, but that person he was seemed like it was from another life and all he really wanted to do was crawl back into his den and never come out. This, of course, didn't happen. His pack needed him to be alpha and that's what he would be even if he knew he didn't deserve it.

And so the wolf-prince went on, day after day, leading hunting parties and protecting his territory, with Inuyasha by his side and none of the pack suspected that anything was amiss. But at night when most of the youkai retired for the evening, Kouga and his three bedmates entered his den and suddenly Kouga was alone. They all slept together, naturally, but the alpha-male might as well have been invisible for all the attention he got. He missed his best friends, the lack of their jokes and little annoyances ate away at him. And oh how he longed to touch his mate, feel his hair, kiss his lips and the feel of him wrapped around his cock. Kouga was in hell.

Several times he had walked in Ginta and Hakkaku mating and all he could do was imagine himself and his own companion in their place. It wasn't just enough that he and Inuyasha were near each other, there were physical and emotional requirements that needed to be met too. Kouga was already suffering and he wondered how Inuyasha was faring. Would the hanyou ever soon feel the pain of being without his lifemate? Weeks went by without a change and finally the wolf-prince decided to risk his mates anger.

Inuyasha had been bathing in the alpha's private hot spring. He would have liked to use the packs bathing area but knew that as the alpha's submissive he was expected to bathe with his mate and the hanyou wasn't ready for that. Pieces of him yearned for his wolf's presence but every time his mind's eye showed him the image of Kagome leaving or Kouga manipulating him, he began to shake with fury.

Just then, the object of his desire and hate entered the den. Kouga looked as if he had known that Inuyasha was in the hot spring, he was quickly removing his armor and the moment he was naked entered the small pool. The wolf didn't look at him, he just turned away from the hanyou and leaned over at the waist; placed his hands on the edge of the bath and lifted his tail.

Inuyasha understood. Kouga was offering himself, to taken as a uke. The wolf wanted so much to be with his mate that he would willing allow himself to be bred. For a moment, Inuyasha was sorely tempted. Despite being on the edge of insanity, he had clear memories of sliding into the tight ass which was currently being offered to him. It had been so warm, so wonderful and he could have it again. Kouga would his bitch, he would alpha, he would lead.

The Inu-youkai left the warm water and the den so fast he didn't even bother to dress; he grabbed his robes and his sword and bolted. The dark thoughts which had floated through his mind frightened him. He didn't want Kouga to be his uke, he didn't want to take control of the pack; was he still that angry? There was only one thing to do. He had to find a way to let go; to forgive Kouga.

The ookami watched as Inuyasha left, leaving him alone in the hot water. He had known better than to get his hopes up but for a moment he actually thought that the hanyou would mount him.

Several days later, Kouga finally was given something to feel good about. He was checking on the boarder guards, praising those who were doing well and kicking those who were asleep but as he neared the final area the ookami heard what sounded like fighting. As he got closer though, he recognized who it was and what was going on.

Rounding a cluster of bushes, Kouga found Ginta and Hakkaku in the middle of some passionate lovemaking. During previous instances when he found them in such a state, the alpha immediately walked away. Not being able to withstand seeing two loving people enjoy an intimacy that he could no longer take part in. This time he was rooted to the spot; all the blood and energy in his body seemed to be rushing to his groin.

Ginta had his arms wrapping around Hakkaku's head as the seme nibbled and sucked on the uke's right nipple. He moaned as his mates cock pounded into him; they both liked it rough when they were nearing their respective climaxes. And with a final shove, Hakkaku encased himself fully and planted his seed deep inside his mate. Ginta's own cum flowed between their stomachs and onto the soft grass. The smaller ookami felt his mate gently withdraw and turn him onto his stomach. Ginta whimpered as a wet tongue washed over his sensitive hole; cleaning him.

The submissive wolf had been so surprised when Hakkaku, in the heat of seeing their alpha mating Inuyasha, had carried him to one of the smaller caves and claimed Ginta as his. While traveling with Kouga, they had started courting and playing together often but had decided to take things slow just in case one of them fell fighting Naraku.

They had been so stupid. All that time wasted when the two wolves could have been cementing their bond during the brief respites they had before chasing after Kouga.

Kouga.

If Ginta could've had anything at that moment, it would have been to have Kouga with them again. The pair had been so angry and hurt when their leader had confessed his crimes that they had been frozen while the Inu-hanyou assaulted him. How could he have done that to them? To Inuyasha? The Kouga they knew wouldn't have been capable of it.

But in the end, their anger couldn't last; not after all the times Kouga had nearly died saving them. Now if they could only find away to atone for their own crime. Despite what Inuyasha had said about him being the one at fault, the truth was they had raped their alpha. They could have run away or tried to fight the crazed hanyou but they didn't. They had given in to their hurt and baser-demonic instincts and behaved worse than animals.

Hakkaku had recovered quickly and wanted to approach Kouga and ask for his forgiveness but Ginta, who had never mounted another before, wanted to give it more time. Maybe in a few....

"Ko...Kouga!" Hakkaku said removing his mouth from Ginta ass.

Neither of them had noticed their alpha. He was still in the same spot, unable to move; his kilt tented out so far that the bottoms of his swollen balls were visible. But hearing his spiky haired friend call his name awakened him and he turned to leave.

"Kouga wait!" Ginta shouted getting to his feet. "We're sorry!" he continued desperately. "Please forgive us!"

To their astonishment, Kouga did stop.

"Forgive you?" he said. "For what?"

The two wolves raced around to his front and stopped; naked and eyes cast downward in submission. "For what we did to you. Please, we'll do anything; we'll be your slaves if you'll just acknowledge us again."

Kouga couldn't believe his ears. "You mean you...I thought you guys hated me; I've been trying to find away to get your forgiveness." For an instant, the three just looked at each other, then as one they embraced. Kouga wanted to howl, laugh and jump. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy; his friends were with him again. He held them to him as their tongues lapped at his chin and he nuzzled their faces.

"Kouga." Hakkaku said looking up at his alpha. "Do you want us to help you out?"

Then Kouga remembered. The feeling of two warm bodies pressed against his had reignited his erection. "I...don't know."

"Please," Hakkaku replied rubbing himself against his alpha. "It's been so long since we've played."

Ginta didn't even wait for an answer. Dropping to his knees, he stuck his head under Kouga's furry kilt and took the dripping cock into his mouth.

Kouga let out a long moan of relief and fell into Hakkaku's arms. He hadn't had any manner of release since before his confession. If Ginta continued, he wouldn't last much longer than a heartbeat. The uke was good, very good but something was missing and Kouga knew what it was.

"Stop." he said easing Ginta off his cock. "I can't. I need Inuyasha and I'm going to wait for him."

Ginta and Hakkaku didn't protest, they understood. The three remained where they were until Kouga's arousal abated and then together they walked home.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

For the next lunar month things remained as they were. Ginta and Hakkaku continued to sleep with Inuyasha and Kouga but mercifully the two kept their lovemaking outside of the den. Every night the two wolves would climb into bed together while Kouga and Inuyasha joined them on either side.

Then the season hit. Not autumn or winter but mating season the time when ukes and the females would allow themselves to become pregnant. And if the semes and males were lucky; if the timing was right, then come spring time a couple more furry younglings would be welcomed to the pack. Considering how many ookami had been wiped out by Naraku; this mating season wasn't so much an occasion as it was a necessity.

Suddenly the normally relaxed tribe of ookami was a flurry of activity. Some newly mated couples 'starting early', other couples taking the time to find/create their own private little den deeper inside the mountain, and of course some of the more experienced couples just sat back and waited for the the lust to take hold of them.

Only one couple seemed immune to all of this. Kouga had to work hard to shake off all the wolves nosy enough to inquire as to whether or not he'd be able to pup Inuyasha. This season was going to be hell for him. Typically unmated youkai would spend much of their time outside the den; leaving it to those intending to create the pack's newest generation. But now he was expected to participate. All he could do was mutter that as a hanyou, getting Inuyasha to carry a pup might not work the first time around.

As night fell and most of those intending to breed headed off for their first night of mating, the lonely wolf-prince made his way to his den and nearly tripped over a set of armor and furs as he reached the door's arch. Looking down he saw that Ginta's clothing had been stacked by the entrance. Of course, the traditional sign that mating season had arrived; placing the uke's coverings outside meant that he or she would remain naked and ready to receive his or her seme at all times. Just as Shinya had been not so long ago.

Kouga's spirits sank even lower. The fact that Ginta and Hakkaku would be spending the season in his den had completely escaped his notice. This was going to be even worse than he thought. Taking a breath to steel himself, he pulled the flap aside and entered. He almost immediately wished he hadn't.

The scent of two demon's in the throws of passion combined with what lay before him, nearly made the pent-up alpha weep. Ginta was lowered onto all fours, his head pulled back towards his partner as he was bred. His member, hard and engorged, sent splashes of clear fluid onto the soft floor beneath him as it slapped against his flat stomach. Then the uke gave out a sharp yelp when Hakkaku sunk his fangs into his neck, the yelp was followed by a long moan and the little wolf began pushing back in earnest.

It was too much for the ookami-prince. He couldn't spend the season watching this; he'd go mad. Instinctively he tried to retreat; and taking a step backwards he bumped into someone. The body behind him didn't move away when he hit it; in fact two arms came up and wrapped around his chest to keep him where he was. Kouga knew who this someone was; the very person he had been unable to so much as touch for what seemed like centuries. But he didn't turn to face Inuyasha. If he did, he'd wake up and find that this had just been a dream his mind had created to torture him.

"It's okay to turn around." Came a voice.

Turning to look at his mate, Kouga gazed down at the thick, white hair on Inuyasha's head; the canine-like ears tickled his nose. The alpha stood there as the hanyou pressed his cheek against the alpha's chest.

"I...haven't forgiven you." Inuyasha said plainly and his embrace tightened. "But I can't be without you anymore. I...I love you."

Kouga pressed his nose into the thick nest of hair, taking in the Inu's scent. Inuyasha loved him. His mate still loved him. As the hanyou released him and walked passed him towards the bed-furs, Kouga noticed through a slim crack in the door flap that Inuyasha's red kimono was piled next to Ginta's armor. The alpha's heart pounded in his chest. Was his mate just keeping up appearances or would he actually willing to let Kouga bred him.

Turning towards the bed, the ookami got his answer. There he was. Light from the fire dancing across his thin frame; Inuyasha's nude body displayed just as Kouga had imagined it in his fantasies. And as the wolf closed the distance between them, the Inu spread his legs in invitation.

The ookami didn't remove his clothing; he riped them off. The ties of his armor and furs snapped as he pulled them from his body but he didn't care if he ruined them. Lust and desire demanded that he join his mate and Kouga obeyed. Sliding on top of Inuyasha, he didn't wait for the Inu's permission; he kissed him. He put all his feelings into the act; Kouga wanted his bondmate to know how much he was missed and how much the wolf truly loved him.

"Will you be mine?" Kouga asked once he broke the kiss.

Inuyasha nodded and inclining his head, gave several obedient licks to Kouga's chin. The wolf didn't allow that for long; he no longer needed or wanted his mate's submission. If Inuyasha was to ever truly forgive him, Kouga would have accept him as an equal and he fully intended to but right now there had to be a seme and there had to be an uke.

Giving his love another kiss, the alpha rolled onto his side and whispered, "I need you to wet me."

The Inu nodded and moved down Kouga's body to the hard wolf cock jaunting out in front of him. Opening his mouth, the half-demon washed his tongue over the sensitive head. His seme-wolf was already dripping and Inuyasha could taste the salty pre-cum as he slowly took the length down his throat.

Kouga shivered just as Inuyasha's chin came to rest on his swollen sacs. The Inu's nimble tongue coiled around his member; soon it was slick and ready. The hanyou, however, didn't seem to be in a terrible hurry. He slowly pulled off the length before taking it back in and Kouga could feel his balls drawing closer to his body, he was going to cum.

"Wait!" He pleaded, grabbing his lover's head a little more strongly than he meant to. "It's been so long since I've...I don't want to release like this."

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled off his dick and crawled further onto the furs.

The alpha couldn't wait anymore. The moment that Inuyasha went to all fours, Kouga mounted him. With his chest resting on the hanyou's back and pressing his cock against the puckered entrance, Kouga nuzzled his cheek and whispered.

"I won't last long."

Inuyasha turned his head and gave him a quick kiss. "Neither will IieeeeAAAHHH!" The Inu all but shouted as the wolf entered him.

Kouga grunted as he fought to overcome the instinct to bury himself in one go. During their initial mating, Inuyasha body had stretched and relaxed enough to accept his cock perfectly but now, after so much time had passed, it was as tight as it was on their first night. And Kouga had resolved never to hurt his mate again; he would take this slow.

First just the head entered. Then a quarter of the length and then half. At that point the wolf paused; nibbling and suck his lover's neck while making small thrusts. Only when Inuyasha began whining out of lust did he force the rest of himself inside; moaning as his cock was surrounded in warmth.

The wolf was now in full seme mode. Grabbing his mate's hips and keeping his tail raised high; he began to breed Inuyasha. He fucked the upturned ass like a demon possessed; the muscles surrounding his length clenched him so hard he couldn't completely withdraw if he wanted to.

"I love you so much." The alpha grunted and taking a hand wrapped it around his lover's cock; using his own thrusts to get the swollen member to fuck his palm. It got the effect he wanted. Inuyasha started rocking his hips; meeting Kouga's thrusts, impaling himself on the thick dick, then pushing forward to increase the friction on his own member.

Finally, true to his word, the seme's release came far too soon. The knot that had been forming in his stomach suddenly exploded and it was as if he and Inuyasha were one. The wolf's cum filled Inuyasha as the hanyou's own seed coated his hand; nothing separated them. The seme and the uke, each belonging to the other.

And as quickly as it came, it was over. Kouga's quivering body collapsed onto his mate's. Slowly he withdrew himself but he didn't bother to clean his mate's entrance; this night was just beginning. Lying on his side, the wolf pulled Inuyasha to him. How they both silently wished that this moment would last forever. Right here, there was no guilt or hatred; just an unconditional love and a feeling of contentment.

The hanyou turned his head to face Kouga and the alpha kissed him; as deep and powerful a kiss as he had ever given. Inuyasha may have not forgiven his seme yet, but nothing could separate them now. They remained entwined in each other's embrace for a time, hands and mouths roaming everywhere. Pinching, squeezing, and nibbling every erogenous zone they knew of; and much of the left over cum was spread between the two of them. It seemed that each was remarking the other with his scent; as if this was their proper mating night.

Then finally, Kouga spoke. "Inuyasha, even if the pack thinks that I'm your dominant...I...er...want you to know that I don't see it that way. You are my equal and so...I want you to mount me; it's your right and..." He added grabbed his lover's engorged cock. "...I know you want to."

The alpha moved to rise to all fours but a pair of powerful hands took hold of him and in a flash Kouga found himself flipped around onto his back; Inuyasha sitting on top of him.

"You're right, I want to mount you...but I'm waiting until the end of mating season." The Inu bent down and began to lick the seme's chin. "Right now, all I want is to be your uke and to feel you breeding me."

The half-demon then sat back and lifting his hips, impaled himself on Kouga's thick cock. The two let out lust-filled groan when Inuyasha, after taking the full length, began to properly ride his wolf.

The two would remained in such a state for the rest of the night; which probably would explain why they failed to notice that every single one of their actions was being monitored.

"See?" Ginta said shivering slightly as a tongue lapped at his ear and a hand squeezed his balls. "I told you they'd get back together once the season started."

Hakkaku, now licking a small bit wound on Ginta's neck, paused to answer. "I never said they wouldn't. I just said that I doubted that Inuyasha would recover enough of himself to allow Kouga to pup him. A male uke, especially a half-youkai, has to whole heartedly want his seme to impregnate him. And I don't think Inu-no-niichan is there yet."

"And what about next season?" Ginta asked as the cock inside of him stiffened and moved.

Hakkaku didn't answer right away, but once his thrusts broke into a solid rhythm he managed to blurt out, "Kouga will give 'em twins. Now hush and prepare yourself; Inuyasha may not carry this season but you will." After that, the only noises to escape the alpha's den belonged to two semes and two ukes doing what came naturally.

That night lusty howls filled the air surrounding one particular mountain. Scaring mortal villagers and sending a warning to other any other youkai:

The wolf-demons were thriving.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well there is it. The final chapter of the story. I have to tell you that it was really hard to finish. So much time had passed between this chapter and the previous one that I found it hard to find my flow. But it's done so please review and let me know how I did. Some people have asked why I inject a little mpreg into some of my stories and to tell you the truth, it just seems to make whole thing more believable in my head. From my POV and the way some of my stories evolve around mating, being able to produce a child just seems like the more logical and best flowing conclusion. Plus, demons appear to be more than just physical beings. They a sort of energy about them which allows from some pretty amazing stuff so who's to say mpreg isn't one of them. Not to mention the fact that it adds a new level to my stories. Just thought I'd give an explanation.

Also just in case I feel the urge; does anyone have any ideas for a story? One shot or not, I don't care. Just curious to see if there are any common aspects that people would like to see. Though I'm tempted to write a story about this picture. http://yaoi./view/472140/

Okay, on to the reviews that I got. I think I have them all but probably not. It's hard to remember who I wrote back to and who I didn't.

HeartStar- Yeah I just couldn't do it. Kouga's a pain sometimes but he'd never do that.

Dumplin139- Did you read the other ones? How did you like them?

Mcdgoddess- What ending did you expect? I'm really curious. I'm always wondering if my work is predictable.

a random authoress, m.t.h.- I didn't get any angry reviews but more than enough people asking for more so I gave it to them and I think it worked out well. Maybe still a little rushed but a better ending than the last one.

KarasKraehe- Well maybe not a master of suspense but I try. Thanks for the review

Lil Joker- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Got me to get up and write some more.

Killrockstars- With support like yours, I'm sure we will get congress to pass a law punishing any writer who fails to complete a good story. :)

Onyxlight- Yeah though they really hit a rough patch in this chapter, good thing mating season came along. LOL


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all. I know it's been forever but I'm back at uni and I've got a light semester so I've decided to do some writing. Here's some ideas that I've been knocking around.

1) It's the modern era. Youkai still exist but are hidden from humans. The Inu family decides to ally themselves with our favorite wolves in the north. Naturally there needs to be a marriage and guess which wolf prince and Inu hanyou are selected to be married. Naturally Inuyasha isn't to happy with the arrangement, but Kouga and his own pack of horny wolves are willing to give it a try. And, yes, Sesshoumaru makes an appearance.

2) It's mating season for Youkai (I know it's been done to death but I've got a few ideas that I think are new) and Inuyasha gets dragged up north for a whole lot of sex. Not too much of a story beyond that.

3) It's been about 50 years since the series ended and most of Inuyasha's friends have passed on. He's still living at the village but he's becoming more detached with life as time goes by. It turns out that youkai and humanity are parting ways and Kouga (and someone important from his past) wants to bring Inuyasha into his pack. Trouble is Inuyasha not only has to learn how to really live in the youkai world but also the rules of the wolf tribe. And I think we can all guess how Kouga's going to teach him.

4) You think all of my ideas are crap and you have a suggestion of your own or you think I should just come up with a new one myself (which definitely could happen).

Also if you have any suggested scenes or fetishes you'd like to see, let me know. I've already had requests for a spanking scene and/or bondage so keep them coming.


End file.
